


The Clock Rewinded

by anshsingh



Series: Boons and Prices [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshsingh/pseuds/anshsingh
Summary: Same premise as Not so simple, except Jon arrives just as lannisters sack Kingslanding.
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark(past), Ashara Dayne/Elia Martell/Jon Snow, Ashara Dayne/Jon Snow, Elia Martell/Jon Snow, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Jon snow(maybe), Orys Baratheon/Argella Durrandon
Series: Boons and Prices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753114
Comments: 342
Kudos: 530





	1. The Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same premise as Not so simple, except this will focus on the political part. Jon will arrive in past of the same world but at a different time.

JON SNOW

The sun had just started to come up. when he finally got up from the chair. His decision was made. By the dusk of the day, he would leave the wall and go north. There was nothing left for him here. With that in mind, he started packing his belongings.

An hour later, he was done with it. Everything except Longclaw had been packed into two sacks. He was tying the sword behind his back when a knock sounded on the door. A brother of night's watch entered his room a second later.

"Lord Snow, The lord commander has requested your presence in the mess hall."

He nodded and started following him, internally wondering upon the number of names he had been called over the years. The mess hall was barely half-filled. Even then, the number of free folk was much higher than that of the brother's of the night watch.  
The new lord commander was a dour mid-aged, bastard son of a minor lord in The North. Jon had hated his voice since the first time he had heard it acting as Commander Mormont's steward.

"Lord Snow, the new recruits would be taking their vows today. Would you join them today, or you need more time to settle down?"

The last two words, the same ones he had used as an excuse half a moon turn ago, were filled with so much sarcasm, that he was sure even ghost would have rolled his eyes at it.

"No lord commander. I have settled myself as much as it was needed."

He waited for a second before continuing, knowing the entire hall was waiting for his next words.

"But I won't be taking the vows of Night's Watch, ever again."

His eyes were locked with those of the lord commander at the last two words. As expected, all the muttering in the hall stopped. The atmosphere immediately became tense. He saw both, his former brothers and the free-folk clutching their weapons. Before the situation could turn violent, the lord commander spoke up.

"You will leave the castle black before mid-day, Lord Snow. I will inform Kingslanding and Winterfell about your decision."

He nodded and left the room, not saying anything in response. He had already planned on leaving, just not in the direction the lord commander was expecting him to.

As he returned to his room, Tormund came in thundering through the door.

"King crow, where will you go. The kneelers will kill you if you go back to them."

He chuckled at the worried undertone of the words. How the times change.

"No Tormund. My life on this side of The Wall is over. The North is where I would be heading."

He bent to pick up the sacks, not seeing the worried expression go through Tormund's face. When he turned back, Tormund threw his arms around him, dragging him out of the door.

"Aye, you would finally be a free folk, snow. Let's leave this cursed place together."

A few hours later found him exiting the tunnel beneath the wall on the northern side. As the last of Tormund's people stepped out, he turned to look back, wondering what his ancestors would think of this moment.

The last known son of Valyria, taking the first step on his final journey. His thoughts ranged from the 40 dragonlords to Aegon and his sister-wives and finally his father. What would they say, when he finally meets them in the afterlife, if he was granted one. With one final look, he turned towards the North, leaving behind everything he had known from his birth in the tower of joy, all those years ago. He never knew that these actions were being noticed by some very powerful beings.

Far in the south, in a large red palace, a King took a breath of relief.

Somewhere, someone else noticed, that after 22 years, House Stark had finally destroyed House Targaryen.

(Two moon turns later)

He was washing his hands in his hut when Tormund's roaring voice accompanied the rattling of his door.

"Snow, come out. My daughter killed her first deer today. Come, we are celebrating."

He laughed at the already drunk voice of Tormund and opened the door to step out. As expected, Tormund was there, with a big full mug of ale in his hand. The person standing next to him was also of no surprise.

Val, the wilding princess had been following him since he had left the wall. She had insisted he had stolen her but respected his wish to not push for anything until he was ready. She didn't know that he was never going to be ready.

As he sat on the log around the fire, a small body immediately climbed into his lap. Queenie, Tormund's youngest daughter, had taken to doing so every time she was around. He raised her to sit on his leg, as she rambled on about her first kill.

Sometime later he saw three women and an old man approaching Tormund and Val, with their fingers pointing in his direction. An irritated sigh left his throat, which queenie caught on immediately. Some anger must have been visible on his face, because she immediately jumped off his leg, and rushed away. He would have followed her, but he wanted some answers now. The pointing and muttering had been going on since his first day with them, and he was starting to get irritated with it.

"Tormund, what is it? What do they want?"

"Nothing to worry about..."

One of the older women interrupted him.

"We want you to leave Jon Snow. You are a kin slayer. You bring bad luck. You must not be welcomed with us."

The small world, which had made with a lot of effort since leaving the wall, crashed.

(Early morning, next day)

As he tied his sword to one of the packs on the horse, the sound of twigs breaking caught his attention. His body tensed, as his mind recognized the heavy steps. Turning around, he saw Ghost, Tormund, and Val standing in front of his hut. No one said anything for a long time. Finally, Tormund was the one to break the silence. Gathering him in a bear hug, he spoke with a sad voice.

"I will miss you, snow. Will we see you again?"

"If gods will it, we will meet again my friend."

Tormund stepped back as he turned towards Val. The warrior princess, who had made it clear she wanted him for a long time, had tears in her eyes. He wiped the tears off, having grown fond of those deep blue eyes in all the time they had worked together. There was a question on her face. And he knew the answer.

"You have people depending on you here."

Resignation was clear on her face as she nodded. He stepped up to give her a small kiss.

"Maybe in the next life, Val." (He would laugh one day remembering this moment.)

She nodded again and left, her eyes full of tears. He took a minute to compose himself, wondering about the what if's. Finally, he turned to his oldest companion.

Ghost, the last of his siblings, was now as tall as him. Even with all the scars, he had received over the years, the dire wolf still looked fearsome.

He touched his head to his friend's snout.

"Not this time my friend. I am afraid this is the end of our journey together. It is only me from here on."

The feeling of understanding went through him as Ghost stepped back a few steps. Raising his head, his flurry friend let loose a loud howl.

A familiar pain, but much much worse than before, went through him. Deep inside him, something broke and dissolved, leaving him feeling empty. His entire body jerked and he fell on his knees. Fortunately, Tormund grabbed him before he could face plant himself. Taking a few moments to drown the pain, he looked towards Ghost. The dire wolf too had fallen its knees and was panting heavily. He knew what had happened. Ghost had broken the bond they had forged in all these years. He had felt the same pain earlier when Rheagal had drowned.

"Protect Tormund and his family, My friend."

Ghost stared at him for a moment, and then turned and left. He kept his eyes on his friend, storing the last sight he would have of him, for however long he may live.

Giving a final nod to Tormund, he mounted his horse, leaving without looking back.

As soon as his pack was over the ridge, he fell back on the ground, breathing like a horse who had run from Winterfell to Castle Cerwyn without stopping. He laid there for quite a long time before his mind caught up with an important fact. His fall had not been painful and the reason behind that was quite clear. Rather than cold hard earth, it was a layer of snow beneath him. His mind immediately went back to the last time he had fallen in the snow, muscle memories working overtime to bring him back to his feet. A second later, his sword was out of the scabbard as he turned to look around.

The sight which greeted his eyes amazed him in a way like never before. White snow was covering everything as far as he could see. A sharp difference from the plains below the mountain he had climbed on.

(A moon's turn and six days ago)

After leaving the free folks, he had ridden in the northern direction, intending to keep moving till he saw something worth stopping. Since the snow and ice had melted since night king's death, he had reached The Thenn valley in less than a moon's turn. Barely a few people of the tribe had survived after everything, and they were taking their time before returning here. He had met some of them on his journey from the wall.

After spending two days in the valley, he had started the only known perilous part of his journey, climbing the Frostfangs mountains. Even with the melting ice and lack of the constant blizzard, it was cold enough that one of his two horses died in the middle of the climb. He had left behind all except one pack on the surviving horse, choosing only to bring a few clothes, his sword, as much meat as he could pack and a few more items.

But tired of exhaustion, he had chosen the wrong path. Instead of taking him on the top of the mountain, the path had curved midway, and brought him on the other side of the mountain, towards the land of always winter. For a moment, he had wondered about going back, as he had always wanted to climb its peak. But one look at his horse had stopped that thought. His companion looked like he was ready to die, with all the breezing and staggering. He had decided to camp there, before moving any forward.

As the sun went down the next day, he finally reached the plains below the mountain. Although there was a stretch of green area, but it was not much. There was another line of mountains, starting barely two leagues from where he was standing. After considering everything, he decided to free his horse. The animal was not looking like it would survive another climb. He had stayed in the plains for another two days before starting to climb again. This time he had only carried his sword, ropes, one set of extra clothes, and all the meat he could carry in his pack. It took him three days of walking before he came to a steep climb that would lead to the mountain peak. After resting for one night, he had started the climb early morning and reached the topmost ledge by midday. He had left his pack there, and climbed up the rest of the way, deciding to pull it up when he reached on top. And here he was.

After admiring the familiar view of snow for a long time, he started making camp there. He had an important decision to make now, whether to continue moving forward or return. The former was one which he preferred, but the lack of vegetation he could see on the way forwards was a big issue. He would never survive for a long time without fire. Also, there was a matter of food. He had some meat still in his pack, but even if he rationed it, it would be finished within three days. With a sigh, he started collecting some wood still lying around, intending to decide everything the next morning.

Late in the night, something woke him up. It took him some time to trust his ears, but he was sure. The fire which should have gone out by now was crackling heavily, and there was the sound of people speaking. He drew his sword from the scabbard and moved towards the opening of his tent slowly. The scene around the fire was unbelievable.

Four people were sitting on the logs around the now roaring fire. While he couldn't see the person closest to him, the other three did not look like someone who would be present this far north. One of them was a middle-aged man, dressed in red color robes and red hair, while the other man had silver hair like his ancestors, and the most aristocratic face he had ever seen. There was something familiar on his face, but he couldn't identify it. The third person was an old female, wearing clothes unsuitable for the cold, with a trident laid in her lap. He was trying to decide a course of action when the man in red robes caught sight of him.

"Ah Jon snow, finally awake huh. Join us."

Noticing that they did not look ready for a fight, he stepped towards the fire, holding his sword ready on the side. As he took a seat on one of the logs, which had not been present there earlier, the man in red robe clapped him on his back.

"It's wonderful to meet you again, Jon snow. And this time you are even alive."

So many questions and thoughts arose in his mind at once, that he froze on his seat. The man with silver hair must have noticed it because he turned to speak to him next.

"Ignore him for the moment, Aemon. He likes his japes too much."

The mention of his real name broke him from his frozen state. Gripping his sword, he snarled.

"Who are you guys? And how do you know that name?"

While the two men smirked at the same time, they turned to look towards the fourth member of their group. Absent-mindedly noticing the old woman's raised eyebrows, he also turned towards the last person. Once again the feeling of familiarity struck him hard. The man was old, with a black beard and body like greatjon, but face somewhat his father. (Uncle, not father, his mind supplied). His eyes though were filled with amusement.

"There are a lot of names for us young man. But you know us The Old gods, R'hllor, The god of Valyria, and Mother Rhoyne."

With each name, the man had pointed to one member of the group. Jon's body had fallen on one knee without any thought, with his head bowed.

"My lords."

A second later, he added.

"And My lady."

He was sure the one crackling with laughter was R'hllor. A soft female voice addressed him.

"You are trusting our words with proof, snow?"

"The logs, clothes, and fire are proof enough, My lady."

He saw her turning towards the God of Valyria and the Old gods.

"He is not an idiot, at least. I agree with your choice."

The god of Valyria spoke up then.

"Take a seat, Aemon Targaryen. We have a lot to discuss."

Placing his sword at side, he took his seat again.  
The old god addressed him again.

"So Jon snow, what do you think why are we meeting you here?"

"To punish me, My lord."

"Oh, do tell me what do you think you should be punished for."

He thought immediately went back to that fateful day in King's landing.

"Me stabbing my chosen queen. Kin-slaying. The betrayal she faced by me. There are many, my lord."

The god of Valyria was the first to speak.

"Let's make one thing clear, Aemon. Killing Daenerys Targaryen was not one of your sins. Killing your aunt was, killing your queen was, but killing the madwoman she had become, was not."

"But I stabbed her when she trusted me. I betrayed her."

"Yes, you did. You did a lot of cowardly things and betrayed her. Her closest allies did too, many times in her life. But nothing excuses the death of 400,000 people by her hand. She did that by her own decision. Nothing forced her. She was feeling grief and anger, so she did it. You did the right thing by killing her or things would have deteriorated even further."

He didn't reply for some time. But when he spoke, everything he had thought, but never told anyone, came out.

"Aye, My lord. I know that. I didn't feel any regret for killing her. Whatever I felt, was for killing my last family member, my queen, and the woman I loved. The one person in the world who loved me for who I was, not what I was."

Mother Rhoyne's voice did not hold the same tone her words did.

"Your siblings loved you too, didn't they snow?"

His reply held the truth, what he had felt over the years.

"I never knew my lady. My only sister died even before I was born, killed by more than a hundred wounds from a knife. My elder brother died with his head bashed, before his first name day. But I assume you were talking about my cousins. Sansa and Arya may have loved me at some time. But I lost Sansa's love when she started believing her mother, and Arya's when she escaped from the king's landing. After that, the love was gone. Bran's head was filled with stories about the knights, and many times he too behaved like Sansa. The only one to love me was Robb and Rickon. Even then Robb had his moments."

His eyes had torn up by the end.

"Yet, you still told your sisters about your secret, even when the woman you loved, asked you not to."

"Aye, My lady. There was a little hope still left inside me. It died some days later."

There was a heavy silence left after that. No one spoke for some time. He lifted his head to see all the gods staring at the Old god. After a few moments, he gave a small nod.

"There are some things you need to Jon Snow."

"What, My lord."

"The Night King is not dead, Jon Snow."

His heart lurched.

"No, Arya.."

"Arya Stark killed his physical body. His essence still lives on."

His mind went on the obvious answer.

"Bran?"

This time the reply was filled with derision.

"No, the three-eyed raven is himself. The essence that left Night king's body transferred itself into the person closest to it."

Horror filled him.

"Arya."

"Aye, your younger cousin now holds the essence in her body."

His thoughts immediately came to why they were here. He said in a resigned voice.

"You want me to kill her. How many of my kin do I have to kill before my death."

Mother Rhoyne's voice was soft this time.

"No Jon Snow. That's not we want."

R'hllor finally spoke up too.

"And you cannot kill her. By the time you find her, the essence will change her. She will be not killed easily now."

"Then how can I stop her."

"You can't. A few years from now, the essence would change her mind completely. She will return to the north once again, to take her place as the new Night queen. But this time the essence will make her assassinate the three-eyed raven before coming here. And since your overconfident younger cousin has decided to not select his successor or even look for him or her, the powers of three-eyed raven will fade with his death. When the night queen comes back after building her power, nothing will there to stop the death and destruction."

His thoughts were resigned now.

"How much time do we have?"

R'hllor turned to point at another mountain many leagues away.

"The ice fort of great other is beyond that mountain. Once she reaches there, it will be a matter of a few decades, before she is ready."

"That's why this area is covered in the snow."

"Aye."

All his thoughts had disappeared now. His mind was empty.

"Is that why you are here my lord. Is this my punishment? Knowing that I failed in everything I ever did. Knowing I can do nothing but watch as my cousin becomes a monster and kills every living soul."

The old god answered.

"Yes and No, Jon Snow."

"I don't understand my lord."

"You will, but not right now. Rest today young man. We have some tasks to complete before we answer you. We will meet you again, tomorrow."

With that, all of them faded from where they were sitting, leaving behind 4 logs, a crackling fire and a broken man.


	2. Gods and Ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon travels through time. Aegon I Tagaryen's POV

Even though he had been suggested by gods to do so, he couldn't sleep. The thought that he had failed pretty much everything in his life, and his young cousin would pay for that, kept him awake. As the sun rose in the sky, he waited for the gods to arrive, but they didn't. He kept on waiting. But when the sun started going down, he was ready to mark the last night's conversation as imagination, with only the presence of the logs stopping him.

The sound of fire, which had gone out sometime in the morning, crackling once again, woke him up. The gods had arrived finally and were discussing something among themselves. Checking his position, he felt the need to slap himself. He had fallen asleep where he was sitting, with his legs on one side of the log, and head on other. He started moving silently so that no one would notice, but he failed even in that.

His legs slipped from the logs, and he fell face-first on the snow. This time the laughing voice of God of Valyria sounded right along with the crackling of R'hllor.

"That's an interesting position to sleep, Aemon Targaryen. Rarely have I seen someone sleepover a log before."

"I am sorry, my lord. I was.."

The old god waved him off.

"Yes, We saw. Not an issue, young man. I apologize for making you wait. The tasks we had to do, took much longer to complete than we had thought."

He didn't know how to respond to that, so he stayed silent.

"As I told you yesterday, making you learn about what is going to happen, is a part of your punishment, and part of something else."

"Something else, My lord."

"Yes, Jon Snow. Tell me if you could go back and change everything, would you do it?"

His response was immediate.

"Yes, My lord."

"What would you change?"

The answer to that took it's time to form in his mind.

"A lot of things, My Lord. A lot of things."

"Then you are in luck Jon snow. We will be sending you back in time."

"Than.."

"I have not yet finished speaking, young man."

All the excitement he had, disappeared immediately, replaced with shame.

"I am sorry, my lord."

"Keep to your manners. As I said we will be sending you back in time, but not as Jon Snow."

Seeing the god looking him expectedly, he enquired.

"Not as Jon Snow, my lord?"

"No. Your body and identity as Jon Snow and Aemon Targaryen will die in this world. You will arrive there as Jaehaerys Targaryen, the lost son of Aerys Targaryen and Rhaella Targaryen. Due to that, you will have the face, build, and hair of Valyrian descent."

His mind moved rapidly as he considered the god's words. The advantages of having a Valyrian build was lost on him. He remembered Maester Luwin telling him about the children his grandparents had lost. But the loss of his northern side would be a painful thing to bear.

"How old would I be when I travel back in time, my lord?"

"Your body would be the same age as of now, Aemon Targaryen. You will arrive on a very important day in the past. The day when the Lannister army sacked Kingslanding."

"Where would I be arriving, my lord?"

There was a mocking smile on the god's face.

"That's not the question you should be asking, Aemon Targaryen. The question should be, who would you be arriving with?"

Jon raised his eyebrow, thinking who could accompany him for the journey to the past. The answer came a minute later with the sound of large wings flapping. He turned around to face the large hulk of Drogon. The anger in those red eyes was clearly focused on him. 

"Don't worry about him right now, Aemon Targaryen. You both will have a lot of time to settle their differences."

He turned around again, a tremor passing his body on the thought of showing his back to an angry dragon.

"How, my lord? You said we will be arriving on the day the Lannister armies sack the Kingslanding."

"Aye. But before arriving on that day, you will be spending some time in the further past."

The confusion on his face must have been clear. This time Mother Rhoyne spoke up.

"You are a warrior, Jon snow. You have always fought, and never learned the fine things about managing or ruling. When you arrive at kingslanding, you will the elder most male of the Targaryen dynasty. I don't think you want to unsurp your brother, do you?"

He shook his head.

"No. My brother will be the king."

"Then someone would need to take the place as of regent for your brother. Queen Rhaella and Queen Elia Martell and if your mother survives the birthing process, are women. The lords will not care or listen to them. The game of thrones will destroy them. It is the truth. But you, they will listen to you. Your dragon will make them listen."

Jon kept on listening, trying to understand how it related to his trip in further past.

"But you need to understand how to rule and how to manage a realm to act as a regent. And the journey to the past will take you to the people who would teach you all of that."

Seeing his questioning look, she smiled.

"You would learn from the conquerors and their families. Aegon I Targaryen, Rhaenys I Targaryen, Visenya I Targaryen, Orys Baratheon, Argella Durrandon, Aerion Targaryen and Valena Velaryon will teach you everything that you need to know in the 11 moons duration you would stay with them."

Thousand of questions sprang in his mind.

"Won't that change the future, my lord?"

"No. The world where you will learn from your ancestors is much different. Rhaneys Targaryen did not die over hellholt in that, Dorne eventually bent before the dragons, and the conquerors have been ruling over the realm for 4 years. So the things that have happened here may never happen there."

The excitement that filled in his mind brought a large smile on his face. This time Mother Rhoyne's expressions were malicious.

"Don't be too happy, Aemon Targaryen. You will tell them about your actions in the past, and what you would end up doing in the future. They will have something to say about the things you have done."

Ice spread in his mind, fear taking the place of excitement. It wasn't hard to guess his ancestor's reactions. The Old god broke the silence.

"We don't have much time to waste here so I would like the discuss the boons we would be granting."

"Boons, my lord?"

"Aye. Each of us will grant you a boon. But every boon will have a price. You can either accept boon and pay the price or decline the price and reject the boon. You will only get one boon from each of us, so think and then decide."

He nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"I will grant you the boon of the powers of the three eyes raven. The price will be your assurance that the Faith of seven will be eradicated from the North. No septs will ever be constructed and the one present will be torn down. Do you accept it?"

He was silent for some time as he considered the boon. The answer was easy, as he had hated the faith of seven as long as he could remember.

"Aye, I accept it."

The old god nodded and turned to face Mother Rhoyne.

"I will grant you the boon of the magic of water wizards. The price will be your assurance the Citadel and house Hightower will pay for their crimes. Do you accept it?"

This time the boon and price was something he had little idea about, but he still nodded hoping the God will explain it to him. Mother Rhoyne's words held a chastising tone now.

"You need to control your impulses, young man. You just agreed to something, without understanding completely what it was or what it would cost you."

He winced knowing that her statement was true. Luckily R'hllor spoke up.

"I will grant you the boon of co-operation from my followers. The price will be your assurance that Magic will once again be known around the seven kingdoms. Do you accept it?"

Jon hesitated a little. His experience with the followers of red god was a mix of good and bad. But they would help bring Essos to heel.

"I accept it."

Finally he turned towards the god of Valyria, who had a sad smile on his face.

"I will grant you the boon of another dragon bonded to you and some dragon eggs. The price will be the bond you will have with your direwolf. The Citadel will not be allowed to end it once again. Do you accept it?"

The hurt flooded his mind as he tried to think through it. Ghost had been a part of him since they met. If he accepted the boon, he would lose the part of him that had been built since his uncle brought him to Winterfell. But he couldn't think about himself anymore. It was all about his siblings now. Another dragon would give him a big advantage. With tears in his eyes he nodded.

The gods all stood up together.

"Prepare yourself Aemon Targaryen. The journey to the past will be painful."

He barely had a few moments before everything started going black. The last thing he heard was a loud roar from Drogon as his senses disappeared.

** AEGON I TARGARYEN {of a different world} **

He ignored the muttering of his brother sitting behind him as Balerion lifted off from the walls of Storm's end. They had received a report from their masters of whispers about a disagreement between their brother and his wife and after repeated ravens, all three of them had flown down to the castle of Storm's end. The reason behind the disagreement had left them baffled, as their brother was angry that his bannermen were not listening to his wife, and had refused to listen to his wife's reason for explaining it. Since then the Lord and Lady of the Stormlands were not talking to each other. After three hours of discussion between five of them, his sister, Queen Visenya Targaryen was done with it. She had ordered him to drag their brother, while she had pulled Argella out in the courtyard. If their brother was not going to listen to them, then they would take him to the only person he listens to, their mother and his stepmother, Lady Valaena Velaryon. 

He was still trying to stop his brother from poking him childishly so the fact that Balerion and other two dragons were not flying towards Kingslanding escaped his notice. It was his other sister Rhaenys whose shout got his attention.

"Aegon, The dragons are not going toward Red keep."

He turned around to observe the ground beneath them. They were approaching the sea. Any attempt to talk to his dragon was stopped as they flew over the water. The dragons had spread out in some distance, making any communication with his sisters impossible. His brother spoke up in a serious voice.

"We are flying towards Dragonstone."

He just nodded, having already come to the same conclusion a moment ago.

(1 and a half-hour later)

As they approached the island of Dragonstone he noticed that instead of approaching the Castle, the Dragons were moving towards the Dragonmont. When they crossed to the other side of the Volcano, he could see where the dragons were heading for.

On a cliff nearing the sea, five people were looking up towards them. Behind them, he could see a mass of clothes and to his amazement a black dragon. He knew it was not the Cannibal, as this dragon was smaller. Another thing he noticed was that while Balerion was much more subdued than he had ever felt, there was enough happiness moving through their bond to tell him that his dragon was excited about something.

As soon as they landed near the cliff, he felt Balerion asking him to get off. Feeling the urgency he got down immediately, followed by his brother. He looked around to see his sisters and goodsister do the same. Once they were all off, all three dragons sort of ran towards the group of five people. One of them stepped forward raising his hands. A moment later, Aegon's body jerked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The dragons Balerion, Vhagar, Meraxes, who were always aggressive in nature, were now playing around the man, who looked like a Valyrian from where Aegon was standing. Wanting to get some answer, he started walking towards the group, his siblings, and goodsister following behind, weapons drawn.

The man who was rubbing their dragons turned to face them first. Up close he could see that while his face and build was Valyrian, there was something different in him. The man spoke before any of them could say anything.

"Welcome everyone. Have a seat, I would join you in a moment."

He bristled, feeling the dismissiveness in those words, but a hand of his shoulder stopped him from saying anything. She pointed towards the other four people, who were now sitting on chairs, which he was sure were not there moments ago. He approached the chairs that were free and took a seat, observing the people sitting around.

One of them was a middle-aged man, dressed in red color robes and red hair, while the second person was an old female, wearing clothes unsuitable for the cold, with a trident laid in her lap. The other two were men of large builds, with one having a black beard and other a brown beard. The latter had a large sword in his hands, a sword he was sure he had seen somewhere.

By the time they had all taken a seat, the last person was approaching them. Aegon could see all three dragons moving towards the black dragon. It was now that he noticed that the black dragon was twitching like it was in pain.

"Ignore him for now, Aegon Targaryen. He will be okay in some time. I assume one of you have identified who we are."

He turned to face the man speaking, only to notice his attention focused on someone besides him. It was his good sister, who had not taken a seat and was rather staring at the man with the sword with a pale face. Before Aegon could say anything, Argella Baratheon stepped forward and bent on one knee.

"My lord."

The man with the sword stood up from his place and walked towards his goodsister. He could feel his brother attempting to stand and stopped him. The large man had a smile on his face as he approached Aegon's goodsister. Putting his hand on her head he spoke.

"Rise child. Introduce me to your husband and goodsiblings."

Argella stood up from his place and looked towards all of them. She was trembling so much that Orys removed his hand and moved to support her. Once he had his arms around her, she took a deep breath and spoke.

" King Aegon and my queens, this is the storm god as depicted in the crypts of storm's end."

His body had automatically moved even as his mind processed her statement. By the time he could do something, he was already on one knee.

The storm god who had moved towards his seat smiled.

"Stand up Targaryens. We appreciate the respect, but there are things needed to be discussed."

Once they had taken their seats the god spoke again.

"As your goodsister said, I am the storm god of storm's end. The man in Red robe in the god you know as R'hllor, the woman is Mother Rhoyne, the old man is the Old god and I am sure you can guess who the last person is."

It was Visenya who spoke.

"The god of Valyria."

The man in question had a smile on his face.

"Aye. We don't have much time to spend here so I will explain the reason behind our appearance."

He pointed towards the mass of clothes, which on being closely seen was a man with silver hair, lying on the ground. His body also seemed to be twitching with pain.

"The man is someone who is related to each of you in some way or another. He needs your help, for he has a future full of challenges, problems, and wars. He will tell you everything once he awakens. The dragon is one he will bond to soon. Help him, guide him, and don't judge him too harshly. He has made some mistakes, some bad judgments, listen to him, express your anger if you wish, but do not punish him harshly. Make sure that he does not repeat those mistakes."

All the time he spoke, the god's eyes focused on him to his family. Seeing the god waiting for his answer, he nodded. The gods stood up from their seats.

"Take him back to the castle and tell only your parents about this. No other person shall ever know about this, Targaryens. Your dragons will take care if that dragon."

And with that the gods faded away, leaving his family and him alone with the still twitching person on the ground. Seeing his family look towards him, he took a deep breath.

"Orys, help me carry him. Rhaenys, Argella, take his sword and everything that he has. Visenya, see if you can get Vhagar to take you to the castle. If you can, tell the guards to meet us and inform Kepa and Muna to empty the family wing and wait for us.

As his family moved to carry out his instructions, he stared at the man lying on the ground wondering what tale he will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions/comments/reviews are welcome.


	3. The Targaryens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tells his story. Reaction from the conquerors and their families.

** AEGON I TARGARYEN **

They had barely reached halfway through the journey across the dragonmont when a group of riders approached them. As Visenya had not been able to get any of the Dragons to listen, they had no other way but to walk to the castle, so seeing the riders was a surprise. In any other place, they would have drawn out their weapons, but not on Dragonstone. This was the safest place for a Targaryen in Westeros.

As the riders came closer he was finally able to identify them as the commander of guards of the castle. The riders stopped once they were close enough.

"My lord, we saw your dragon approach this side of Island. Lord Aerion Targaryen commanded us to come to your aid if needed."

He refused the request for help and directed everyone to mount up. The stranger was placed on Orys' s horse as they rode towards the castle. Once they had reached the castle courtyard, he told the servants to carry the stranger to the maester's room while asking his family to accompany him to meet their father and mother. His father was waiting in his solar, mother sitting next to him.

"Son, what happened? Why did you all arrive here? Weren't we supposed to leave for Kinglslanding by the end of the day?"

"The Dragons brought us here, Kepa."

He hesitated after that, not sure how to tell his father what happened. Seeing that, his elder sister spoke up.

"We were met by 5 people on the other side of dragonmont....."

He could see his father and mother's concerned expression as Visenya continued speaking, but none of them said anything. When she stopped speaking, a silence enveloped the solar, as everyone waited for their reaction. Aegon and his sister may be the rulers of the realm, for any difficult situation they never failed to discuss it with their parents. His father spoke up after some time.

"Let's wait for him to wakeup. Until the man tells us anything, any type of decision would be too early. Aegon, Rhaenys, and Visenya, I would suggest you all to rest in your chambers now, while we have a much-needed conversation with my son and his wife.

Accepting his father's advice, he left the room along with his wives, leaving his grumbling brother and good sister with his parents. 

{Time Skip}

The sun had just started to go down the next day when the man finally woke up. Aegon waited outside the chambers in which he was placed along with his family, as the maester checked him inside. The grey-robed man stepped outside after some time.

"He seems okay, your grace. There are no injuries that may threaten his life. He is a little tired though, so I would suggest not strain him much."

"Can we talk to him?"

"Aye, your grace."

As he stepped inside he could see the man had been waiting for them. But there was something else that made him frown. His body was stiff and he looked resigned and maybe fearful. Shrugging it off, for now, he took a seat on one of the chairs that had been placed in the room. Rhaneys and Visenya sat on either side of their parents, who had taken the chairs right next to the bed. Orys, instead of sitting had taken to stand just behind his wife's chair. 

The stranger's eyes moved from one member of his family to another. It passed from his parents to Visenya to him and then on. But it was Rhaenys who he stared with a pale face.

"You look like her."

The words did not seem to be intended for anyone else. His father spoke up first.

"Are you feeling well now, lad?"

The man nodded.

"Aye, my lord."

After a moment of hesitation he spoke again.

"Could you tell me how I arrived here?"

His father turned to look at him, the stranger's eyes following him. With a sigh, he repeated the entire tale. By the end, the stranger was sitting more straight, but at the same time looked more defeated. Once Aegon was done, he spoke up.

"I know you have questions, my lords, and my ladies, and I would answer all of them. Before that, could you tell me whether Drogon is well now?"

The black dragon had woke up yesterday and had been spending time with their dragons since then. Balerion had assured him that he was well now.

"Yes, The black dragon is well and is hunting right now with Balerion and Meraxes.

An expression of awe came on the stranger's face after hearing his words followed swiftly by shame and fear.

" Thank you, My lord. All your answers and everything you want to know will be clear by the end of the tale."

He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"My name is Jon Snow..."

In his entire life Aegon had felt anger a lot of times. When a septon had insulted his sister wives by calling them whores, he had felt roaring anger, when he had nearly lost his father due to assassins sent by Loren Lannister, he had felt helpless anger, when Dorne had poisoned Balerion, he had felt a wave of anger mixed with fear, but as Jon Snow told his tale, told them everything that had happened to his family, his descendants, his sister, and the end of his dynasty, cold anger flew through him. This anger did not demand immediate action or made plans to end something, rather it made some of his doubts and possible choices of the past 4 years clear. The fate of some families and people that he had mercy on had changed with Jon Snow's tale.

** RHAENYS TARGARYEN **

People always said that of the three conquerors, Rhaenys Targaryen was the only not prone to violence. They couldn't have been more wrong.

It was not Aegon or Visenya that had decided to burn the Gardner and Lannister army in the field of fire. Neither of them was riding the dragon which had burned down Hellholt to the last stone, just because its residents had managed to harm one leg of the said dragon. It was all Rhaenys Targaryen. And right everything inside her was brimming with anger.

The rider of Meraxes was not going to let anything harm her family.

** VISENYA I TARGARYEN **

When this Aemon Targaryen told them about murdering her mad aunt, She felt the urge to beat him bloody and embrace him at the same time. The boy had not cared about his family, only thinking about the family he had grown up with, the family that had rarely done anything good for him, but he had also suffered a lot, never able to have anything of his own except a sword and pet, losing every woman that he loved, always being put down, and is the end discarded after being used.

Knowing her family, when Aemon stopped speaking after telling them about the boons and price he would pay, Visenya had expected a lot of anger and shouting. She could already see Orys's tight fingers on his wife's chair and her sibling's faces filled with anger, but it was her mother who moved first.

** VALAENA VELARYON **

As the boy ended his tale, she noticed that underneath all the anger, shame, guilt, and sadness, there was something big hidden. Something which resembled a lot like hopelessness and fear. Given the life her descendant had lived, it was easy to understand the reason behind it. When the boy stopped speaking, she ignored the anger she felt for his decisions and moved towards him. His body tensed as she encircled him in her arms.

"You are ok. You are safe now. It is over."

She kept on repeating it in his ear until he finally relaxed. A moment later his body shook as tears escaped his eyes. His arms automatically

came around her as he started to push out everything he had gone through. She turned her head to look at her son, whose face had taken a look of understanding instead of anger. With a small signal from her he and others left the room, leaving her and their father with the still crying boy in her arms.

** ORYS BARATHEON **

Knowing what his descendant might do to his brother's descendant in the future raised enough anger in him that for some moments he considered ending the Baratheon line. He and his wife had only one son, Raymont. He could annul his marriage, and his brother loved his nephew enough that Raymont will have a holding of its own. 

Yes, his mind started working on a plan to make it all happen. Once everything was done he would start working on destroying House Lannister and House Tully. 

If he wouldn't have so busy in making plans for revenge, he would have seen the expression on panic on his wife's face.

** ARGELLA BARATHEON/DURRANDON **

**** As she reeled from the possible future his family might have, she noticed the expression on her husband's face.

In the 4 years of their marriage, she had understood a great amount of how her husband's thoughts worked. So she thought about everything that they had heard and guessed what possible action Orys Baratheon, the man who loved his siblings more than anything else, might do. The answer was clear.

She needed to talk to her goodbrother now.

** AEGON I TARGARYEN **

They had just reached their chambers when the sound of someone running reached them. He frowned seeing his goodsister moving towards them with panic on her face.

"Your Grace, I need to talk to you right now. Please, it's important."

At any other time, he would have noticed the desperation in her voice and would have heard her immediately, but right now his mind and body were numb from anger. Combined with Balerion's natural instincts he was having a hard time controlling himself.

"We can talk later, my lady."

Saying that he started to turn away, but an arm on his shoulder stopped him. This finally made him to notice his goodsister closely. She was crying and scared. His anger was pushed down as concern took his place.

His sisters pulled her in their chamber.

"What happened, my lady?"

"You have to stop Orys from doing anything. I know he is planning to annul our marriage and end the Baratheon line. He will only listen to you now. Please stop him."

The words took a moment to register in his mind and he was ashamed that he gave the thought of ending his brother's line a small consideration, but his goodsister's next words ended that completely.

"I am with child, Aegon. The Maester thinks it's twins."

His mind came to a screeching halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	4. Jaehaerys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehaerys learns in the new world.

** Jaehaerys Targaryen **

After crying for a long time in his ancestor's arm, he felt a strange sense of emptiness spreading inside him, which somehow made him relaxed. A moment later the blond-haired woman, who he was sure was most likely Valaena Velaryon, pushed him to rest on the bed.

He could count on fingers of his both hand, the number of women who had held him in their arms. But never before he had seen the expression that Valena Velaryon had in her eyes, in any one of them.

Sansa had held him with relief, Yggrite with amusement, Daenerys probably with love, and Arya with acceptance. But Valena Valeryon's eyes held something else.

_ {A lot could be said about the Stark family of his old life by the fact that Jon Snow didn't recognize the expression of understanding or sympathy.} _

"I apologize.."

"No need Jaehaerys. It's okay. You needed that."

He couldn't deny the truth in her words, so ended up nodding along. Her husband, his many time grandfather, spoke up a moment later.

"Rest tonight, young man. We will talk tomorrow morning. I believe everyone needs some time to think about everything you have told us."

Jon nodded once again, not knowing what else to say, but a moment later his graning stomach did the job. Both of his ancestors gave a hearty laugh.

"I will send someone with food for you. Eat and rest today."

With that both of them left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. His night was filled with dreams of death, destruction, fire, and a glowing woman telling him to wake her up.

The next morning he had just completed his morning routine when a maid came to fetch him. He was escorted to the dining hall where the entire Targaryen family was waiting for him.

Aegon Targaryen, who was sitting on the center seat, asked him to break fast with them. As he filled his plate, his mind noticed the multitude of expressions of everyone's face around the table.

Aegon and Rhaenys seemed to have an amused expression on their faces, with their eyes flickering from Orys to Argella Baratheon, while Visenya was glaring at him. Aerion Targaryen and his wife were focused on their food, but he could recognize the smug expression on their faces. It was the last person that confused him. Orys Baratheon was sulking like a child one moment, glaring at Aegon Targaryen the next, and staring at his wife, who was staring at her plate with a large amount of anger.

Deciding to ignore the Targaryen family matters, for now, he instead focused on his plate, preparing himself for whatever might happen later. When everybody was done with their food, Aegon asked everyone to meet him in his solar.

Once they were settled on different seats, Aegon spoke up.

"Jaehaerys.."

He hesitated.

"or would you prefer Aemon or Jon?"

He shook his head. Jon snow was his past and that's where it was going to stay. It was time to focus on his present and future. He will never forget what he learned as Jon snow, but he won't carry the name any longer.

"It's Jaehaerys, your grace."

The king's face twitched a little before speaking again.

"Very well, Jaehaerys. We have discussed amongst ourselves, about everything that you told us last night. We will still need more information from you, but for now, we all have agreed upon a plan for the next 11 moons."

He nodded, waiting for the king to explain more.

"Since we have less than 11 moons to teach you everything, you will start taking lessons from each of us from the day's end."

His face must have shown his internal thoughts because the conqueror stopped speaking and raised his eyebrows.

"What will the lessons be about, your grace?"

"Queen Visenya will teach you how to use your Valyrian steel sword."

The king raised his hand to stop him from speaking.

"I know you have fought for a long time using that sword, but she will teach you something I am sure you have never learned before. You will learn how to use the Valyrian steel in the way it is supposed to be. Valyrian did not win so many battles just because of their dragons, Jaehaerys. Valyrian steel is not just indestructible steel, it's a lot more."

He looked at the warrior queen, who was still glaring at him. The lessons were definitely not going to be fun.

"Argella and Orya have agreed to teach you everything they know about all the kingdoms except the North."

With that, the King's eyes turned malicious.

"Me, Queen Rhaenys, and my parents will teach you how to rule Jaehaerys Targaryen. We will teach you how to be a Targaryen and what does it mean to be a dragonlord because that is something you need to learn most. You will learn to let go of worthless things like honor and equality because they have no place inside a person who would rule the 7 kingdoms."

Even though the words did not seem to be a warning, he knew that these lessons were going to be the one he will suffer in most. The conqueror kept on speaking.

"We will also be requesting our Warden of the North to join us in Kingslanding. As much as I want to hate for what his descendants do to my family in your old world, Torrhen Stark can teach you how to rule the north. Not to mention the discussion we need to have with him about the evil beyond the wall."

"But your grace, the gods.."

"Yes, we know. We were provided with an exception for Torrhen Stark last night. Go, rest now, Jaehaerys Targaryen, the worst peaceful 11 moons of your new life will start by the day's end.

As he stood up, he felt the urge to talk about the thing Queen Visenya was probably staring him about.

"Your Grace, I know all of you are angry at me for my actions. I know it might not seem like it, but I am truly sorry for the mistakes I made. But, out of everything I had done in my old life, the one thing I would never apologize for is killing my aunt. Because even with everything I or some else did, she still killed a lot of people without any reason and I am not sure she would have stopped at that."

As he spoke, an unknown determination started filling inside him.

"I accepted the offer from Gods for one reason only. It was not because of guilt, a desire for revenge, the greater good, or anything like that. I accepted the offer for my siblings only. All my life it was something I barely received."

A small bit of anger slipped in his voice now.

"I would have burnt down everyone responsible for their deaths in my old world if I had known about it earlier. By the time the truth was told to me, nearly all of them were dead. Aye, I trusted the Starks more than a Targaryen, but it was only because I considered them my siblings."

He took a deep breath, bringing out his most hidden thoughts.

"I hate Eddard Stark now, not because of what he did or did not for me, but because he kept being friends with and was ready to marry his daughter to the son of the man who had laughed at the dead and desecrated body of my siblings. Two children, who were in a way his kin. But the ever honorable Ned Stark didn't care."

By this time he was breathing heavily, not knowing what he intended to say and what he was saying instead. There was silence in the solar as everyone stared at him. The king spoke up after a few moments.

"We understand, Jaehaerys Targaryen. Go rest, you need it."

Seeing the dismissal he nodded and left the room, his entire being filled with anger, hate, hurt, and regrets.

** BACK IN THE SOLAR (THIRD PERSON's P.O.V) **

Rhaenys Targaryen was the first one to smile.

"Ice and fire, indeed. You may be right, egg. He has all the elements needed to fulfill the prophecy."

Her father shook her head.

"No, not all the elements. Only a person with deep knowledge of Valyria and it's customs can fulfill the prophecy."

Aegon raised his hand, stopping the possible debate his sister-wife was gearing up to.

"You are right, Kepa. But we have 11 moons to teach him about it. If he is able to fulfill the prophecy, our descendants will never face the same things they did in his old world. It would also help them in the fight against these others."

After a brief discussion, everyone left the room. Aegon walked over to the large balcony, staring at the black dragon flying along with Balerion.

"Well, Jaehaerys Targaryen, it seems you might be one to wake up mother Valyria again."

** JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN **

The next 10 moons of his life were more interesting than the 18 years of his old life. He had met his Northen ancestor ten days after arriving in Kingslanding. The black-haired man had kept silent during the entire tale and for a few moments after it, before throwing off his cup at the wall. He had raged against the idiocy of his descendants. It had surprised him that the man's main issue was the building of a sept in Winterfell and the broken oath by Sansa. He had blown off the behavior by his stark cousins, stating that it was a normal thing for Lords and ladies, even in the north. A few choice words had also been used for Aerys Targaryen, but that was expected.

After that, the man had joined in his lesson plans. He had learned how did the Starks consolidate their rule, new facts, and customs between Winterfell and the Wall. Argella Baratheon had spent nearly every evening with him, teaching him about different Kingdoms and their histories. Orys Baratheon had made him sit in every small council meeting and explained to him about the decision he took as Hand of the King. He had learned subversion, prevention, and all the other fine nuisances of ruling from the Baratheon warrior.

The King, his wife, and his parent's lessons were the ones he had trouble understanding the most. A lot of Valyrian history, customs, rules, rituals, and information about magic were taught to him. He had learned that being a dragonlord was much more than simply being a dragon rider. He had to train in using the inborn magic of him and dragons in every aspect of life.

Drogon had bonded to him near the end of the first moon. He was sure it had only happened because the black dragon was jealous of another dragon bonding to him. Bonding with the Cannibal had come as a great surprise to him. The god of Valyria had summoned him to the Volcano one day and sort of forced the dragon to bond with him. It had taken him the help of all three conquerors and their dragons to make the large dragon listen to him. For two days and two nights he had stayed in the Volcano, and then emerged riding on the only Dragon who was larger than Balerion.

But it was the lesson learned from Queen Visenya Targaryen that truly made him appreciate the wonders of Old Valyria. It was common knowledge that magic was used in the making of Valyrian steel, but no one except the Valyrian knew that this magic stayed long after the forging process. In the hands of a person with active Valyrian magic, any Valyrian weapon would gain a little sentience. This magical intelligence would learn from every fight it ever has been and would guide the person wielding it to win in any fight they find themself in. The queen had helped him to connect with the magic inside longclaw and then proceeded to beat him thoroughly in spar, multiple times. Every time he would lose, he could feel the rage and determination in longclaw. The sword would push and pull him a little in next spar, but Queen Visenya would change her way of fighting and the would lose again. During a threeway spar between him, King Aegon, and Queen Visenya, the three swords had started to leave sparks every time they clashed.

Compared to Blackfyre and Dark sister, longclaw had easily beaten Ice in the single spar he had against his northern ancestor.

Now, nearly ten moons after he had arrived in the new world, as he was sitting in his room, studying another book about Valyria, a guard arrived in the room, asking him to accompany him to the King's solar. It seems that the entire Targaryen family wanted to meet him for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO review please. What do you think about it.


	5. The Ritual and Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns something from the Targaryen, and leaves on an important journey which ends in a way he had not expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All. Please recommend pairings for Jon.

** JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN **

As soon as he stepped in the King's solar, he could feel the tension in the room. For the first time since his arrival in this world, he could see a nervous expression on the King's face. He took the only available seat, waiting for him to speak. Instead, it was his father who spoke.

"Jaehaerys, you came to us nearly 11 moons ago, with a tale nearly impossible to believe. Yet after hearing you out, we decided to help you. We taught you everything that you would need in the future. We also taught you what it means to be a Targaryen and a Valyrian. I hope you would use these teachings and eventually pass them to the worthy people."

He bowed his head.

"Aye, My lord."

He could feel the smile in Queen Rhaenys's word.

"And yet, we could not change your northern way of speaking."

He flushed on being reminded of his one constant failure. The King waved him off before he could apologize.

"Don't worry, Jae. I know it won't hinder you in the future."

He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"We have assembled here to discuss the price we would like to pay for our help and lessons?"

Every sense of danger inside him started screaming at the same time.

"Price, my King?"

"Aye, young lad. Price. We would like you to do something that maybe only possible for you."

Even though he had no idea what they were asking for, he knew that he would not have a choice. Whatever they wanted, he would have to do.

"Only by me, my King?"

"Yes, only by you."

Seeing his confused look, the King started explaining.

"As you know, The Targaryen came to Dragonstone after a warning from our ancestor Daenys Targaryen."

He nodded, having learned a lot about Daenys the dreamer in his past and new life.

"Before she died, she gave one last prophecy. The interesting thing was that it was not given in Valyrian or common tongue, rather it was a mix of Valyrian and an unknown language, at least at that time. Our family always knew what the Valyrian part meant, but the other part remained a mystery.

The prophecy states that only a fire that has been tempered by snow and ice can wake mother again."

The uncharacteristic pause caught his attention as he raised his head to look at the King. His mind was running over the King's words, trying to understand if it meant something other than what he thought. A look at everyone's face in the room stopped that.

"A child of ice and fire you mean, my King"

"Yes, Jaehaerys. A child of ice and fire."

"What would you have me do, your grace?"

The King looked towards his father, who spoke up after a moment.

"Go pack your belongings for at least a week of travel. You would need to go to a certain place to complete the ritual."

He must have seen the foreboding expression on my face because a serious smile appeared on his.

"You are right, lad. You will be going to the cursed lands of Valyria along with my children."

That shocked him enough that he didn't pay much attention to what was being discussed in the solar before being dismissed.

Five hours later, he was standing next to Drogon, watching The King and his wives bade goodbye to their parents. He had only taken his sword and few clothes along for the journey and kept a lot of empty bags in case they were needed. Everything else was left in his room.

A strong female voice caught his attention. He turned around to face the lady of Storm's end.

"Ready for the Journey, young man?"

"Aye, My lady."

"Good. Remember everything I have taught you, Jaehaerys. You will need them in the future."

"I will, My lady."

The older woman placed a hand on his face.

"I will miss my student, Jae. Go with courage whatever you face. Show your fury with fire and blood to whoever intends to harm you or your family."

A confusion rose inside him.

"I will be back in a few days, my lady."

Argella Baratheon just smiled and proceeded towards her goodfamily. Orys Baratheon took her place. The Lord of Stormlands stared at him for a few moments before giving him a large stitched up envelope.

"Open this only when you truly feel alone and helpless, not before, promise me."

He wanted to ask what was inside the envelope, but seeing the expression on the lord's face, he just nodded. A large smile came on the lord's face as he proceeded to hug him. 

"It was fun moons with you, Jae. Never forget what you learned as a Bastard. And break skulls of your enemies at every chance you get."

He just laughed in the embrace, having become used to the Lord of Stormland's word by now. But a part of his mind was going through his and his wife's words. A loud roar from Balerion pushed those thoughts back in his mind. He turned to see The King mounting his dragon.

"Ready to leave, Jaehaerys."

"Aye, your grace."

He proceeded to mount Drogon, as Cannibal was being used as a Dragon mule due to the long journey. He was still mystified by the number of packs of the conquerors. They looked like enough provisions for at least two moons instead of supposed 2 weeks.

Cannibal lifted off first, with a feeling of supremacy echoing in his mind. He shook his head. The black dragon's habit of feeding on other dragons and their eggs had disappeared after the bonding, but it still prided himself of being the largest and oldest alive dragon. 

As expected, Balerion and Drogon took to wings immediately, responding with their own roars. All three black dragons were most competitive among the five. They were soon joined by Vahagar and Meraxes. They flew around the city once before flying east. The dragons fell into a familiar pattern, with Balerion leading the group, Meraxes, and Vahagr on either side and Drogon and Cannibal and Drogon trailing them. As they flew, he wondered where were they going to touch down in the cursed lands of Valyria.

It took them nearly two days to approach the ash clouds that were said to have covered the Valyrian peninsula. They had flown continuously, with only taking rest when the dragons landed on the sea to feed. He could feel Cannibal grumbling from the small amount of fish he could catch, as the black dragon was not allowed to dive inside the water. From this close, he could see that the black clouds rose as high as he could see around Vlayria. They had no other options than to fly through the ever-present storm.

As they approached the clouds, the dragon started rearranging themselves. Balerion started falling back while Cannibal took up the lead. He could hear the other riders shouting something, but with so much noise from the storm, it was impossible to understand them. He could only hold himself tightly to the harness as Drogon entered the storm behind everyone else.

He had suffered a lot of storms beyond the wall in his old life but nothing like this. He was nearly thrown off the dragon's back a few times and even Drogon was barely flying straight. He had no idea of his height or the direction in which they were flying. All he could see around was Darkness, heat, and rain. Only the sense that Drogon knew Meraxes was just ahead of them kept him from panicking.

After what felt like a lifetime of flying, the darkness around him started receding. A few moments later Drogon escaped from the storm clouds, breaking into the sunlight. The sight which greeted him was unexpected. The land of the Valyrian peninsula, which was said to be destroyed in the doom was in good condition. Except for the smoking Volcanoes and the lava lakes around them, the only thing that looked wrong was the broken landmass separated by water and what he assumed was a part of a destroyed city at some distance. The dragons continued flying.

The sun had just started to go down when he saw Cannibal losing altitude, followed by Balerion and the other dragons. He was thankful for the timing, as his bond with Drogon was pulsing with tiredness. Drogon needed rest soon. When they finally flew below the white cloud cover he knew what the place was. They were landing just outside the destroyed wall of the City of Valyria. He was surprised to see that the entire area was covered in plants and trees.

The Dragons landed near a structure he was sure was some type of gate. Once dismounted, they all decided to set up a camp first. By the time sun went down, they had set up a large fire and few tents around it. The Dragons were sleeping around them, forming a wall of heat and muscle. Only Cannibal was awake, but the large dragon's attention was towards something inside the city. He could feel a strange sense of excitement coming from his bond with Cannibal.

They had explored around the structure near them and to their luck, it had turned out to be an armory. Rows and rows of rusted and useless weapons were lying around. But they had also found some Valyrian steel weapons. Two longswords, two bastard swords, one spear, six daggers, and one shield. The King had given him a choice of weapons. He had ended up selecting one longsword and three daggers, one each for him and his siblings. A full suit of armor was also found, which was immediately claimed by Queen Visenya. The bickering between her and King Aegon for the armor had left him and Queen Rhaenys gasping with laughter.

The next day they packed up their tents and flew towards the center of the city. According to the books, the sole temple of Mother Valyria was built there. It was not difficult to find. Somehow the temple had survived the doom, with everything around it destroyed or sunk in the lava. They had flown around the temple twice before deciding to land in its large courtyard. Tents were once again set up after thoroughly checking the temple for anything dangerous.

Once they had done everything else, the King and Queen Rhaenys started setting up the ritual according to the book of Daenys Targaryen. Queen Visenya and he were kicked out when they tried to help, so they decided to check out the city. With Drogon resting, he mounted Cannibal. It seemed that that black dragon had been waiting for that. The large beast lifted off immediately and started flying towards the western side of the city, the place where the smoking volcanoes were. He could feel Vhagar catching up to them as he tried to turn Cannibal around, but had no success. Fortunately, the dragon landed some distance away from the smoking peaks. 

After dismounting he understood why Cannibal had brought him here. He stood there and observed the ruined building before him until Queen Visenya stepped up next to him, both of their eyes fixed on a large banner painted the walls. A very familiar red three-headed dragon banner.

They didn't find much inside the ruined structure except for a few books and some more Valyrian steel weapons. He claimed a set of armor, a broadsword, a long knife, a spear, and a dragonbone bow while the Queen gathered the only other set of armor, a hammer, and three swords. Every weapon had a black hill while the steel had a reddish-black tint.

Once they had collected as much as they could carry, they returned to their dragons, where another surprise was waiting for them. Somehow Cannibal had found two dragon eggs, one in red and one in light brown color. After a brief discussion, they agreed to take the eggs too, something which made Cannibal very happy. 

By the time they arrived at the temple, the sun had started going down. The king informed him that the ritual would be done at the mid of the next day.

The rest of the night was spent in checking everything they had found in the Targaryen mansion.

As the sun broke through the clouds the next day the preparations were in their final wave. The tents had been packed up again, as there was a warning in the books to leave. This time the conquerors had taken three packs of Cannibal and tied them to their Dragons. Since no explanation was offered, he didn't ask. Everything he had claimed was also tied in multiple packs to Cannibal.

When the sun reached above their heads, all four of them took their place in the ritual circle. The King and queen stood at three sides with him in the center. They all put a cut on their hands and let the blood drop on the drawn ritual lines. A chant in some unknown language started as the King nodded at him. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to attempt one of the few magic he had learned from the Targaryens. 

A ball of fire appeared in his hand after a few moments. Normally he would start sweating after holding the ball for a few moments, but not this time.

He could feel something flowing inside the ball of fire, something which had a life of its unknown. The blood in his hand was also sucked up in the ball. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the blood from the Conquerors flowing in the pattern the lines were drawn, even when the bleeding had stopped.

A moment later he lost control of his body as something else took over. He felt his other hand rising to form a cup around the ball of fire, which had now increased in size and turned into a mix of red and black color. And then the chant stopped. A silence spread in the courtyard, with not even the dragons making any noise. A moment later his body started moving again, with the bloodied hand rising in the air before striking down at the center of the ritual circle. The ball of fire sunk inside the ground and he got control of his body back. The silence became pressuring now.

He had just started to rise when something started to fill everything around them. It was mighty, powerful, and warm. Seeing the conquerors rushing towards their dragons, he did the same. As soon as he had mounted Drogon, the black dragon lifted off. But instead of following others, Cannibal and Drogon flew in the opposite direction. From the height, he could see that the entire landmass was shaking. But something else caught his attention. The gods had appeared around him and the two dragons. Even with all the noise, he had no problem understanding what the god of Valyria was saying.

" Your work in this world is done, Jaehaerys Targaryen. It's time for you to leave. Remember everything that you have learned. We will meet again."

Before he could do or say anything, the god raised his hands and a small sphere started encasing him and the two dragons. He could see the Conquerors flying towards him, but a moment later the dome around him was complete. Everything went white. The last thing he heard was loud roars of Cannibal and Drogon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell what you guys think about this. I would also like you to suggest a pairing for Jon, as I am not sure with whom to pair him with.
> 
> Do review.


	6. Kinglanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives as the city is being sacked. Meets a queen and his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone.
> 
> This fic started as an extension of idea I had for another fic. So a lot of places it might feel like aimless or too descriptive. I have an end goal in my plans, but the in between develops as I write. As I am writing mutiple things in the same day, I might use words which are not used in ASOIAF universe. If you catch any of them, comment about it. I don't think I did justice with the scene with Elia, but I couln't do any better.
> 
> Another point is that my fic will be centred around the targ family. So while others including Starks will not be bashed much, Jon would not be lenient. The Starks will not be depicted as people next to gods or the Most honourable people. The Starks and north will receive no special attention. So if anyone wants to see such things in my fics, I would request you to stop reading. I hate Catelyn and Sansa Stark, have no great feelings for Arya, Bran and Ned Stark, but Rickon and Robb I like. My fics will show it.
> 
> P.S The pairing will remain as Jon/Ashara

** JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN **

When his eyes opened once again, he could see that they were still inside the sphere of light, which was moving rapidly through the darkness. His mind was filled with confusion and anger, and it took him some time to find its source. Drogon and Cannibal were sort of stuck in their places and were fighting to get free. Knowing they would not be able to free themselves from whatever the gods had done, he started calming them down. But with his own anger in the mix, it was very difficult work. Still, he would have succeeded if not for the voice of God of Valyria, that rang through his mind suddenly.

** "You will be arriving back in your world in a few moments, Jaehaerys Targaryen. We wish you in good fortune in everything you face. Prepare yourself now." **

There were so many things he wanted to say, but this was not the moment. A small source of light appeared in front of them, increasing with every moment that passed. It was getting increasingly difficult to see anything. He gripped his saddle on Drogon with all his might as they passed through the light,.

It was not the sight, but the sound that first told him of his arrival. The drums of war, screams of dying people, and a very familiar sound of a bell. His eyes snapped open. As he looked around, he could see that they had arrived just above the skies of Kingslanding, which was encircled by an army in red color. It took him a moment to remember what the Gods had told him about his arrival. It was followed by another memory. This one was of Maester luwin, about how the Aegon VI Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen, and Elia Martell had died. The situation was considered and the decision made.

His anger which was already simmering due to his abrupt departure from another world, came out with all force. While normally he would command his dragon mentally, this time the words came out physically.

"Cannibal, burn them. Drogon, to Red Keep."

His bond with the larger black dragon pulsed with malice as it dived with what he was sure a grin. A loud roar rang across the area as the black dragon descended. Even from the height, he could see how everything in the visible area froze, as if they had heard or seen something terrible. A small smile came on his face. They were not wrong, Cannibal was nothing less than a demon for the.

The black dragon landed just outside one of the gates and in the center of the attacking army. Its mouth opened and the soldier of Westerland started to die. As he wanted to significantly reduce the fighting strength of Lannisters, he gave Cannibal total freedom to attack. Men started dying around it like ants as Cannibal attacked everything that was alive.

Drogon must have known what they were heading towards as it suddenly dived. Jon looked around to see that they were coming down right in the middle of Red Keep. As Drogon adjusted his path a little, he corrected his assumption. They were coming down just outside the gates of a large square fortress in the middle of the castle, The Maegor's holdfast. As they crossed the godswood, he could see 5 men moving across the drawbridge towards the holdfast. The man leading them was cutting down every guard that tried to stop them with a large sword. Jon was sure it was the Mountain. 

Drogon responded to his anger as it landed at the end of drawbridge. A wave of flame raced towards the attacking men, incinerating three guards in Lannister cloaks. The Mountain survived, having jumped aside as the flames had moved towards them. He stopped Drogon from releasing another wave, climbing down with Longclaw drawn out. He looked at the large man who was staring at him and Drogon with crazed expression. If Jon was not wrong, the Mountain seemed terrified. His companions caught his eyes. It was not the man he had expected. Ser Amory Loch was missing from where was supposed to be, and Drogon had not killed him. Jon was sure of that because Loch had come to Winterfell along with King Robert and he remembered the man's house sigil. He looked straight into the Mountain's eyes.

"Where is Amory Loch?"

A smile came upon Gregor Cleagane's face. Jon would have missed it if he had not been staring at him. The Mountain's eyes had flickered towards the holdfast. A sudden realization came upon him. His sister's killer had not been with Mountain. rather he had attacked a small girl. He turned and ran towards the holdfast as Drogon roared beside him. The two guards at the gate tried to stop him but knocked aside their swords.

"Where is Prince Rhaegar's chamber?"

The guards hesitated for a moment before looking behind him. He could hear the screams of Mountain as Drogon tore into him. It was brutal, but it convinced the guards. They nodded before opening the gates. A small contingent of soldiers wearing cloaks with Targaryen sigil stopped them just as they entered. Feeling the frustration, he took off his helmet. The guards stared at him for a long moment before they stepped aside. It seemed his Valyrian build had started showing its advantages.

"Come with me, Sers. Drogon will not let anyone pass."

The man who looked like their commander moved beside him.

"Forgive me, your grace. But is that.."

"Yes, That is a Dragon. And I am not my fath...My Brother, Ser."

Before anyone else could say anything they turned in a corridor. He nearly froze at the sight of a dead Targaryen guard in front of a door, but a small girl's scream caught his attention. He kicked open the door in front of him, coming to a sight which he had haunted his imagination a lot in the past nine moons.

Amory Loch was standing above a small girl with black hair, his arms raised, and with a knife in his hand. He didn't even know when his hands moved, but the next moment Loch's arm separated from his shoulders, spraying a fountain of blood around him. He grabbed the flailing man and threw him towards the guards who had accompanied him.

"Bandage his arm and keep him guarded. He would be needed later."

Before he could say anything else, a small black-haired thing collided with him, nearly pushing him down. Rhaenys had latched on his waist and was crying and whispering something furiously. He could make out the word Kepa and scared, but nothing else. Deciding to take his sister to her mother, he asked the guard to guide him.

He checked upon Cannibal on the way and found out that nearly half of the Lannister army outside the gates had been destroyed, with the rest of them fleeing for their life. On his urging Cannibal took to wings again, looking out at the rebel force that had stopped some distance away. The force which was being led by Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn. The black dragon would keep vigil, for now.

As they walked down a floor, his mind went over everything he would have to do from now. Kingslanding had to be secured after he ended the rebellion. He knew he would have to use the dragons in a way that would probably mark him right next to the Ironborns, but if that was what it took to secure the reign of the Targaryen family, he would gladly do it. Right now, he had to gain the trust of Queen Elia Martell, because King Aerys should be dead by now.

There were three guards outside the royal nursery, two wearing Targaryen color and one of house Martell. After a brief discussion, he was allowed to enter the nursery.

The first thing his eyes caught sight of was of the new Queen of Westeros. Elia Martell was a beautiful woman. Not like the Targaryen's, but in her own way. She was standing next to a crib, in which he could see a baby with golden hair. Hearing his movement, she turned around to face him. Her blank eyes moved over his face and then centered on the girl in his arms.

"Rhaenys"

The woman, who was said to be of very frail health, jumped like a trained soldier, gathering her daughter from his arms. By the time he could move, she had pushed the once again crying Rhaenys behind her back, and raised a dagger towards him.

"Who are you?"

He looked at her for a moment before answering.

"My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, your grace."

"There is no Targaryen alive who goes by that name." She replied with a tremor in her voice.

A smile came upon his face.

"Not till now."

Seeing her confused expression he continued.

"I would explain it all later, your grace. But right now I need your help."

"Why should..." She stopped in between, as Rhaenys had run around her and jumped in his arms once again. He holstered his sword and bent down to pick the girl. 

For the first time in his life, he looked in the eyes of his sister. Rhaneys had violet eyes, with specks of brown in them. He could see that she was scared and her eyes were puffed after crying. 

"Why should I help you? You are a stranger. How can I believe that you are a Targaryen when no has heard about you?"

He stood up with his sister, making the queen stop speaking.

"You are right, your grace. I am a stranger. But I am the only one who can help you right now. The Targaryen family is on verge of collapse today and if we don't help each other, it will fall, taking all of us along with it."

She stared at him for some time before giving a small smile.

"I don't think Targaryens are so dramatic."

"You would be happy to know that my mother was not a Targaryen." He shrugged.

"So your father was one, hmm. Still, why should I believe you?"

He thought what to answer for a minute before giving in to the wish he had been suppressing. Drogon and Cannibal roared with all of their might, nearly shaking the Red Keep walls. The smile on the Queen's face had turned into one of fear and awe.

"That's the best answer that I have. So, would you help me?"

She nodded with some hesitation.

"Good. The rebel army is not far from Kingslanding. Right now, my other dragon has stopped them from approaching, but I would have to deal with them before they gain their courage back. I need someone to take command of the defense of the Castle and City. Who would you recommend?"

She was silent for a few moments before answering.

"Ser Jaime. He is the man you need. He would be able to rally the remaining guards, and he is well informed about the defenses."

He looked at her with a curious expression.

"Ser Jaime is curren.."

Her hand snapped up to stop him.

"I know what he is doing. He promised me he would do it, So you can;t.."

"You are mistaking me, your grace. Ser Jaime has just killed a King he had sworn to protect. Do you think he would help us right now?"

"He will when I talk to him."

He thought about everything that he knew and came to a decision.

"Very well, talk to him, your grace."

He was silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"We need men here, men who we can trust. Where is the closest army loyal to Targaryens?"

His question was directed to both the Queen and the guards present in the room. The Martell guard answered first.

"The royal army was not decimated completely. The survivors are still out there in crownlands."

"But they are unorganized, and the rebel army is standing between them and us. " He observed.

"Yes, your grace."

He ignored him as the Targaryen guard spoke up.

"The army of reach. It is large and has not participated in any battle. If we can get a message to them, we will have a force large enough to fight the rebels, your grace."

The rest of them remained silent as he worked up a plan. Turning around, he addressed the queen.

"Talk to Ser Jaime and then have someone send a raven to whatever loyal houses we have and to Mace.."

"No" Queen Elia snapped.

"Mace Tyrell is the Lord Paramount of the Reach."

"I know. But the raven will be sent to Lord Tarly. He was loyal to Rhaegar when I saw him last time. The Fat flower will demand a lot of things for his help."

Since he didn't know much about the politics of the time, he agreed with the Queen.

"As you say, your grace."

He turned to face the guards. 

"Gather some men and close all the gates of the city. No gate will open until the Queen or I command it."

The Martell guard sneered at him.

"You are not my King.."

"You will listen to as he says, or I will send your head back to Dorne myself." The queen snapped once again.

The guard flushed but gave a small nod. Jon looked down at Rhaneys, who had slept sometime during the discussion. He addressed the queen once again.

"Who will stay with you?"

"There are some guards that came with me from Dorne. They will defend me with their life if it is needed."

He nodded absentmindedly, not content to let his sibling's safety depend upon a few guards.

"Is there any room in this fortress with a large balcony?"

The queen stared at him strangely before answering.

"Queen Rhaella's chamber has a very large balcony. It is on top of the holdfast. Why are you asking?"

He motioned her to pick up Aegon as he answered her question.

"There is someone else who will keep an eye at you. And he needs a large place to stay with you three."

He knew she had understood who he meant when she stumbled a little mid-walk. Her voice trembled a little after that.

"Is it safe..."

He gave her a large smile.

"Trust me, Your grace. Aegon and Rhaenys will not be safer anyplace else."

"And what about me?" Her voice still trembled a little.

"Until you mean them harm, Drogon will not care about you at all. He is a little prideful."

The bond that he had with Drogon pulsed with irritation. He ignored it and directed both Cannibal and Drogon to arrive at the Balcony.

By the time they entered the chamber, Drogon had already arrived on the balcony. After the guards had placed bedding near the balcony, all but one left to stand outside. Placing the now snoring Rhaenys softly on the bed, he turned to face the queen. 

"Stay near him. He will look after you until I return."

"And where are you going?" She had followed him outside but fell back when Cannibal came into view.

The balcony groaned when the black dragon landed on it. Climbing on it, he answered the queen.

"To change the world, your grace."

Cannibal jumped from the balcony with a loud roar as they flew towards the rebel army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment what you think about it.


	7. The tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets with the rebels. Queen Elia learns more about the mysterious Targaryen.

** JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN **

As Cannibal flew towards the mass that was the Rebels army, Jon prepared himself for his first test. He had plans that would use everything he had learned as the Lord Commander of Night Watch, and everything that the Conquerors had taught, to end the Rebellion. But he forgot to remember how badly his plans used to fail.

As Cannibal crossed the City's walls, Jon looked out at where he had last seen the army. It seemed that the rebels had taken the leaving of Cannibal as an opportunity and pushed forward once again. Jon couldn't allow them that. At his urge, Cannibal let out a thunderous roar, coming down at nearly ground level at the same time. His actions worked. A lot of horses at the frontline of the army threw their riders off, or just plain ran back. Jon could see the different sections of the army, with the Northern Soldiers in grey and black armor, Vale in Blue, Riverlanders in green, and the Stormlanders in yellow mostly. It was also clear that the Strormlanders had suffered the most losses, as they comprised of a very small section of the Army. He directed Cannibal to land nearly a mile away from the first line.

Once he was off, he drew his sword and walked some distance ahead. Close enough for Cannibal to come to his help if needed, far enough that the Rebel lords could approach him. The Valyrian steel helmet of his armor also came down, because, at this distance, any able archer could kill him with a single arrow. His entire body shivered as he stood alone in front of the entire rebel army. If he was right, more than 90,000 soldiers were standing in front of him, with only the presence of Cannibal stopping them from killing him. Every time it looked like they are moving, Cannibal would give out a small roar, stopping them.

Finally, after a few minutes of waiting, one of the horses on his left side started moving towards him. But after walking less than 10 steps, the horse struggled and then started backing off. Jon gave a small snort. It seemed the horses of this time feared Dragons much more than the ones in Conqueror's time. It took them more time than he thought, but soon a group of 8 people was walking towards him. He could make out the heavy form with a Stag helmet as Robert Baratheon and walking next to him in grey armor, Eddard Stark. The two older men walking behind them were most likely, Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully. A wave of anger went through him as he stared at the man who was the father of Catelyn Tully. One way or another, House Tully would pay for everything Jon had suffered in his entire life. It didn't matter whether it was justified or not, he would make sure that an example is made out of House Tully.

The group walked to where he was standing, stopping less than 2 yards from him. He stared at each of their faces before finally focusing on the three primary rebels. 

"Lord Stark, Lord Arryn, Lord Baratheon. My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen..."

Anything else he wanted to say was interrupted bu Robert Baratheon, who seemed much more inured than anyone else in the group.

"I don't care, Dragonspawn. I will...."

Cannibal once again let a loud roar and moved one step forward from his position. In response, every man in the rebel group took out their weapons. Jon stared at each of them, before focusing on the pale-faced Northener.

"Lord Stark, Lord Arryn, this is an attempt to parlay. I would ask you all to sheath your weapons. Because a single act of aggression from any of you might enrage my dragon, and that might be harmful to everyone here, except me."

At the signal of both the lords, everyone sheathed their weapon. Well, everyone except Robert Baratheon. It took a look from Lord Arryn for the Stormlander to do so. Once the enormous Warhammer was put down, Jon spoke again.

"The terms are very simple, My Lords. Stand down your armies, stand down and House Targaryen will do it's best to resolve any issue you have with it. Anyone who rose against us with a just reason will not lose their position. They will remain as Lord Paramounts of their Kingdoms. Everyone who stands down will not be punished harshly, nor would their families."

As expected, Robert Baratheon reacted first. He spit on the ground, his hands tightening around his hammer.

"I spit on your term, Dragonspawn. I will kill each and every one of you. .."

Jon ignored the man's ranting and focused on the other lords.

"Is that the answer from all of you?"

Jon Arryn moved ahead to answer him.

"No. But we are not going to stand down. House Targaryen owes a debt to each of our houses. You have no army, Lord Targaryen. I would suggest accepting out terms..."

He raised his hands to stop the Lord paramount of Vale from speaking.

"I don't need an Army, My lord. I have something far better. Let me make it clear to you, Lord Arryn. If you do not stand down your army, I will release the full fury of my dragon on your armies. I will keep doing it until you surrender. If you still refuse to surrender, I will then go after your families. Your castles will be burned down to the last brick, and your families will be brought back here in chains. Make no mistake, My Lords, I will end anyone who threatens my family, without caring about honor and decency of what I am doing."

Everyone in the group seemed stunned. Hoster Tully gained his courage first.

"That's barbaric."

"Isn't that what you all want to do to my family, Tully. Kingslanding is already on fire and was nearly sacked. Attempts to kill my family members have already been made. My sis..niece nearly died in one. So why shouldn't I do the same to you?"

"We were not responsible for anything of that." came a frothing reply.

"And why should I believe that. Each of you has risen in rebellion against my family. Haven't you all already decided to crown Lord Baratheon as the new King? It would not do me any good to believe anything you say just on the basis of your words."

Lord Stark, who had been silent till now, spoke in an angry voice.

"Aerys killed my father and brother, Targaryen."

Jon focused on his Uncle once again.

"And my brother, Rhaegar Targaryen was killed by one of you."

Robert Baratheon roared once again.

"That rapist fucker took away my Lyanna, Targaryen. I want..."

Jon was done with the Strormlander idiot. He faced Lord Arryn and Lord Stark once again.

"You have till tomorrow morning to decide, My lords. If you don't stand down by the time the sun reaches overhead, my dragons will take to wings. Anything that happens after that, will be on your heads. If I see more than 5 of your armed men moving towards the city, I will attack, My Lords. The second field of fire will be much more deadly than the first."

Without waiting for an answer he turned around and walked back, knowing that his Valyrian Steel armor and Cannibal will stop anything that the group might attempt. Fortunately, nothing like that happened. His body shook from everything that had happened as he berated himself for giving in to his emotions. A few minutes later he was back on Cannibal's back. As the Black dragon crossed the city's walls, he looked down to see a line of soldiers in red being escorted out of the City gates. It seemed that Cannibal had destroyed much more of the Lannister army than he had expected. A large area was littered with the corpse of men in red cloaks. Once upon a time, he would have felt for those men, but not anymore. Nothing mattered except his family now. Cannibal led out another roar as they flew back towards Red Keep.

Cannibal dropped him on the same balcony they had left from. The black dragon had not eaten any Lannister soldier thankfully, so he wanted to hunt. Once Jon had pulled down all the packs from Cannibal, the dragon flew off towards Blackwater bay. After pulling a chair near the bed on which Rhaneys and Aegon were sleeping, Jon turned to face Queen Elia Martell, who was staring at all the packs he had taken shifted in the room. She looked at him as he started speaking.

"Queen Martell,.."

She stopped him from speaking.

"Call me Elia. If you are a Targaryen, then we are already family."

He gave her a small smile before speaking again.

"The rebels should not attack the city, Elia. I think I have put enough fear in them. We would have to wait for the Royal army to reform or Lord Tarly to arrive before we can do anything else."

Elia tilted her head towards one side.

"What if they run away?"

A smile burst from his lips as he remembered Orys Baratheon's regular threats to his enemies.

"Then they will die running."

A sweet tinkering laugh came from the queen as she observed him closely.

"So Jaehaerys Targaryen, want to explain how you arrived to save us out of nowhere? And why did nobody ever heard a word about you or your dragons before today?"

Jon continued stroking Drogon's neck as he answered.

"I will, Elia. But first, would you answer one question from me?"

When she nodded, Jon asked the one question he had purposefully avoided looking into using his three-eyed raven powers.

"Are the rumors about your husband and Lyanna Stark true? Did he truly run away with her, leaving you here? Or was there something else involved?"

The queen tensed where she was sitting.

"Why do you ask?"

Jon shrugged.

"It is for my peace of mind."

She stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

"Lyanna did not run away with my husband, Jaehaerys. She ran away to marry both of us, and is now safe.."

He raised his hand, already getting what he wanted to know.

"That's all I wanted to know."

He stood up from his seat and sat against Drogon, longclaw resting on his lap.

"What I am going to tell you would be difficult to believe. There is not much that I can show you as proof, but I would try my best. I would request you though to ask any question after I explain everything."

Seeing her nod, he started recounting the story of Jon Snow.

"10 moons ago, I was known as Jon Snow. Everyone except few knew me as the bastard son of Eddard Stark, The Lord Paramount of the North. Very few people knew that I had another name too. It was Aemon Targaryen, trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen."

Jon could see the disbelief on her face, but seeing as she did not interrupt him, he continued.

"I am from 20 years ahead in time, Elia. Originally, the Lannister army sacked Kingslanding without any interruption. You...."

He could see that she was shaken by what was supposed to be her and her children's fate. Jon turned his face towards Drogon and just kept on speaking. He told her everything about his life, the things he had suffered, the mistakes he had made, the decisions that he made, and finally about the Gods and the travel to a different world.

Unlike the Conquerors and their family, Elia Martell did not sit through it silently. She asked questions at every turn, showed emotions ranging from happiness to pure hatred during the tale, cursed Catelyn Tully and Sansa like a common sailor, and looked at him with judging eyes as he told about Daenerys. She was especially interested in the details about the Martell family, but Jon only knew what Daenerys and her companions had told him. But, the most interesting thing happened when he told her about the Hightowers. As he was explaining about the boons, her face took an expression of fear followed by anger. Jon had no idea what it was about. When he finally stopped after telling her about his terms to the rebel army, the Queen was silent for a long time. Her eyes were fixed at her children, but her mind was someplace else.

"You took a great risk in telling me that, Jaehaerys. For all you know, I could have been just like Catelyn Tully."

Jon just shrugged, having already thought about that.

"Maybe, But I was confident that you won't do anything intentionally that might harm me."

She raised one of her eyebrows.

"And why is that?"

He turned to look at the bed where Rhaenys and Aegon were sleeping.

"Because I agreed to travel back for only three people. My mother who died giving birth to me, and my siblings who I never knew. Since you are their mother, anything you would do against me, will harm them. So.."

The queen shook her head after some time before moving towards him. She hesitated when Drogon released a huff at her, but Jon caught her hand and guided her to sit next to him. It was the first time he realized that she was barely two years elder than him.

"It is very hard to believe everything you told me, Jaehaerys."

"I know, Elia. But you needed to know. I would need your help in the future. House Targaryen's position is very weak right now. I am not going to let Aegon face the same things that happened in my time. He and Rhaneys are going to have a good life. My dragons will make sure that they can do whatever they want, nothing else matters.

She once again observed him for a few minutes before nodding.

"So what are your plans for the Rebels?"

They spent the rest of the night discussing the fate of rebels and the future of Westeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment what you think about this. I am angling for a position where I may add a three-way relationship iif the Story and my beta agrees.


	8. House Stark and House Arryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon deals with an expected attack and it's aftermaths. Meeting with two rebel lords take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do read the end notes.

** JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN **

The shrill voice of a crying baby woke him up. With his eyes still blurry, he moved towards what he was hoping was the baby. Unfortunately, he never noticed the two people using him as a pillow. By the time he noted the fact, it was already too late. Elia, whose head was resting on his shoulders, fell flat on the ground, while Rhaneys, who had curled up in his lap sometime in the night, was nearly thrown off. He picked up his sister first, who was still sleeping somehow, and pointed Elia, who was glaring at him, towards Aegon. With a huff, the Queen went to care for her son, while he placed Rhaenys back on the bed. As he observed the Queen the daylight, it became clear to him why she was chosen to marry a crown prince. Elia Martell was a beautiful woman. Even in a stained dress and roughed up appearance, the vision was enough to birth some unexpected thoughts inside his mind.

Jon shook his head to remove those thoughts while considering why didn't he find those thoughts disgusting. The Queen was as close as to be his mother if the things she said were true, and he was sure that even Targaryens didn't perform that type of incest. Pushing these musing at the back of his mind, he looked at her again.

"Is there somewhere I can take a bath? I have to meet up with the Rebel lords today, and I would prefer not to look tired."

She checked him from up to down before nodding.

"Yes, If not for the armor, you do look like a savage sellsword. Whoever is guarding the room outside, ask them to direct you to Rhaegar's room, a floor below. You can find some clothes and a privy there."

She hesitated for a second before continuing.

"Come here after you are done. We can breakfast together and then decide how to proceed today."

Jon nodded absentmindedly, his mind going through everything that had to be done today. Seeing the Queen look at him with a confused expression, he explained.

"You are going to be the Queen of Westeros from today, Elia. Everything major I would do, will be discussed with you first."

The Queen's face took an expression he couldn't identify, but which somehow managed to make him nervous. Gathering his things, he stepped out of the room, looking for a guard. Who he found was someone he should have expected. Ser Jaime Lannister, the lone remaining Kingsgaurd in the city, was standing there with his hands on a sword's hilt. He nearly stumbled after seeing such a young face of the man he had met in his old world.

A young Jaime Lannister was just like people use to describe him. The only thing missing was the haughty nature, but Jon knew that it was due to the things he had seen and done is the past few days. The issue of Wildfire was still in his mind, and there were a few plans in making for that.

"Ser Jaime, Could you show me my fa..brother's chambers. The Queen told me it's one floor below this."

The White cloaked Kingsgaurd flinched at his words before shaking his head. His reply was not as commanding as he may have intended it to be.

"Stay here."

As Jaime entered the chambers, Jon looked around to observe the Red Keep. After a few minutes of observation, it was clear that the holdfast was built in a different way than Red Keep. There were a lot of dark corners in the corridors, and the corners were made in a way that could easily be turned in defensible structures. Ser Jaime came back after a few minutes before nodding in his direction.

"Your grace, come with me. I will take you to the chambers."

As he walked behind the Kingsgaurd, his bond with Drogon rumbled inside hi. The dragon was hungry and wanted to go on a hunt. After considering everything, he called for the Kingsgaurd.

"Ser Jaime, It's better if you stay with the King. Is there anyone else who can take me there?"

The Knight stared at him for a few moments before nodding and asked a guard in Targaryen colors to escort him. Just for safety, he asked Cannibal to keep close. At that moment, he didn't know how this decision would change all his plans.

Nearly half an hour later, just as he was donning his armor again, the noise of fighting and shouts reached him. Cannibal's bond also pulsed with urgency and anger as he picked up his sword and ran towards the upper floor. He had arrived just in time to see Ser Jaime fighting against five attackers. His sword came out, and a second later one of the assailant's neck was sliced clean. This distracted the other four, giving him and Ser Jaime enough time to dispatch them. Just as he was dealing with the last assailant, the shouts from inside the room caught his attention. A second later the entire holdfast shook as Cannibal's loud roar nearly deafened him. Running inside the room he came upon another carnage. Two men in Martell colors were lying in pools of blood in front of the Queen and his siblings. Two more bodies were thrown off to sides, while Cannibal was chomping on one. The Black Dragon had destroyed the gate and balcony while entering, and was now growling aggressively at him. Deciding to deal with the Dragon first, he closed his eyes and focused on the bond. But Cannibal's blood lust had mixed with the worry and anger leaking through him, and the Dragon was not going to settle down easily. At his command, Cannibal flew off on a hunt. He called Drogon back as soon as the black dragon could.

Turning around, he addressed Ser Jaime.

"What happened here?"

The Knight's reply was little off, he thought.

"Seven men had approached me outside. These two were from personal guards of Prince Oberyn, so I sent them inside. I.."

His eyes narrowed as the Knight's gaze stopped on one of the dead attackers.

"Did you know him, Ser Jaime?"

A hesitant shake of the head was the response.

"I have seen him before, but I don't remember with whom or where."

He was still going over the situation when a sniffling sound reached him. Rhaenys had woken up during the attack, was now looking at him with tears in her eyes. His body moved without a thought, stepping forwards to take the small girl in her arms. It concerned him that his sister was not saying anything. Anger burnt through him as he considered the fact that she had faced two murder attempts in less than a day. He had to get them out of the city.

His eyes connected with the Queen's.

"Is there any place where you can go?"

She must have understood what he was asking, as the reply came after a few moments of consideration.

"Dragonstone..."

" I would rather avoid keeping every one of the Royal family in one place, not making the job of any more assailants, as easy." He replied sarcastically, intending to avoid anything related to Daenerys for as long as possible. Despite everything around them, a small smile spread on her face.

"Oberyn should be somewhere between here and Stormlands. If we can find him.."

"No, we don't have men to accompany you, nor is it safe to go out looking for him. Anyplace else?" 

The answer came from Ser Jaime instead of the Queen.

"What about Starfall or Sunspear, your grace?"

He wondered about both places, before looking at the Queen.

"Is Starfall safe?"

"One of the safest for us. But it's too far..."

He raised his hand to stop her, his mind already considering the fastest option. Drogon, whom he could communicate more clearly with than Cannibal, agreed to his request. He looked at the Queen once again, noticing for the first time that her dress was splattered with blood. Part of him wanted to keep them close, but their safety was more important. He had no idea how many other assassins were nearby.

"Gather whatever you need urgently. You all will be leaving with Ser Jaime, right now."

"But there aren't enough men, Your grace."

"I never said you would be leaving with other, Ser Jaime." He couldn't stop the amusement leaking in his voice.

The Queen was the first to understand what he was saying. But before she could object, Drogon arrived in the broken balcony, the blood of a fresh kill clear on his snout. He looked at the Queen, who was staring at him with horror and fear on her face.

"Trust me."

He must have done something correct in the time he had spent with her, because after a few moments she nodded and started firing instructions to one of the guards who had entered the room after them. Ser Jaime's voice caught his attention once again.

"But your grace, who would stay with you..."

"I am not the King or someone who needs a Kingsgaurd with me, at least not right now., Ser Jaime. Go with them, and make sure they are safe."

The Knight looked like he would argue more, but after a look at the dragon, he agreed.

"I need someone who can to interrogate the prisoners and assassins. And where is Varys and Grandmaester Pycelle?"

"No one has seen Varys since yesterday. Pycelle is his chambers, being guarded by some Martell guards."

At this, he turned to look at the Queen, who raised her eyebrows.

"Aerys did not open the gates on his own thoughts. The Grandmaester had some answers that I need. And I know someone who can help you with what you need."

At his confused expression, she explained more.

"Oberyn can arrive here is a day or two if I send a raven to him. He is very adept in the art of questioning and other things."

He considered her words. It was known that the Dornish prince had studied in the Citadel, so he might know a thing or more about wildfire.

"If there is no chance of him killing me or seducing me, from what I have heard, he will be a welcome guest."

The Queen stopped packing something to take a close look at him.

"I can only assure you about him not killing you. For the other thing, Well, the Dornish do try to get what they like."

There was something in her words that made him shiver, as he tried to ignore the sniggering coming from Ser Jaime.

"Send the Raven. And Elia, she is at the Tower of Joy with three Kingsgaurd...."

The Queen looked at him right in the eye.

"I know. She will be taken care of, don't worry."

Half an hour later, Queen Elia, Crown prince Aegon, Princess Rhaneys, and Ser Jaime were tied securely on Drogon's back. The princess had refused to leave him at all, in the end, Ser Jaime had to carry her forcefully. She was still crying and fighting to get off, but during all the time, no voice had come out. He could see that Elia was also concerned about it, but now was not the time. He addressed the Queen once again. 

"It should take you 3 to 4 hours to arrive at Starfall. Try to get her from the tower to the castle. Once they reach Starfall, no matter what happens, please do not let her leave with anyone. I will send a raven soon."

With a final wave from both adults, Drogon rose from the balcony. He could see that the Dragon was having problems with the weight, but it did not have much effect. A few minutes later, Drogon was a small dot heading in the southern direction. He had instructed him to fly till they saw a mountain and then follow along with it south. 

He looked at the only guard still present in the room, who was in Targaryen colors.

"What's your name?"

"Jared, your grace."

"Gather some men and search every part of the holdfast. Send whoever is the Master of arms to secure the Red Keep."

He pointed towards one of the assailants who was still alive.

"Take him to Pycelle. Don't tell him about what happened, but make sure that he knows that if this man dies, the Grandmaester will follow him soon."

"As you command, your grace."

Just as the soldier stepped out of the chamber, he called him back.

"Send someone to find out who is commanding the City's watch and have him meet at the Lion's gate."

Cannibal had soon arrived at the balcony, the desire to fight, and destruction evident through the bond. Well, he thought, if the Rebels do not stand down, Cannibal might get his wish. He had to disband the rebel alliance in any way possible. If releasing Cannibal was what it would take, he would do it and bear the consequences alone.

As they flew through towards the City walls, he cursed whoever had sent the assassins. He had barely eaten in the last few days and it was starting to affect him. Crossing the walls, he could see that the men on it had kept the gates closed. A few minutes later Cannibal was flying over the rebel camp. He was sure the camp looked a little smaller than a day earlier. A lower pass and careful look made clear the missing banners of House Tully. It seemed the Lord paramount of Riverlands had decided to run after all. Well, he would deal with them later. After taking one more look he directed Cannibal to land at the same place as last night.

He did not have to wait for long for the rebel leaders to arrive. As they came closer, he noticed that House Baratheon was missing along with House Tully. In the daylight, he could see why people so easily believed him to be Eddard Stark's son. The lord of House Stark looked quite familiar to him at the same age. His uncle from another world stepped up first.

"The forces of the North will step down, but we have some terms for that."

He had no intention of giving in to any unjust demand, so he signaled to carry on.

" The Rebel Lords will not be punished for rebelling, The King's call for my head was an unlawful one, and our Bannermen followed their Lords to war as they are obliged to do. We also demand justice for the murder of My father and brother."

The man hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"I want to know about my sister who Rhaegar kidnapped. Is she even alive...."

Ned Stark's looked ready to break down by the end, so he started speaking.

"Your sister is alive and well, Lord Stark. The news about her abduction was wrong, but we can discuss about it later. King Aerys is already dead, so you will not be getting any justice out of him. Although there are others responsible for that act, all of whom will answer for it. Your demand for not punishing the rebel lords is accepted, Lord Stark, but the North will have to pay some restitution. Do not forget that the war did not start when the King burned your father, it started when your brother decided to come here to kill my brother without any proof or judgment. What happened after should not have happened, but Brandon's Stark act would not have gone unpunished, and now, House Stark will pay for it."

After a few more minutes of discussion, an agreement was reached and the House Stark's forces stood down. He then turned to face the Lord paramount of Vale. Jon Arryn was an old man, but he still looked like someone who commanded respect.

"The Vale has the same terms as North.."

He raised his hand to stop the Lord from speaking.

"Lord Arryn, Vale will not be punished in any form for this. You raised for a just cause, to protect your wards. I commend you for your decision, and unless you have any specific or special request, consider your terms accepted. Although you would stay as Crown's guest for a few days, as there somethings that I would like to discuss with you."

The Lord paramount of Vale agreed after a few minutes. He then looked for the missing lords.

"It seems that two major Lords are missing. Could any of you tell me what their intentions are?"

Lord Stark's face was filled with anger as he answered.

"Robert left with the small number of his men last night. He did not agree with our plans. House Tully..."

"Ran like cowards they are." He completed with a chuckle before Lord Stark could speak more.

"Lord Stark, Lord Arryn, I request you all to camp here for a few more days. There is an important discussion I would like to have with both of you, there are some things you both have to know. Kyle Royce will be escorted to your camp in some time. Ethan glover and Elbert Arryn will stay in Red Keep for time being, as their wounds will not allow much travel. I regret to inform you that Jeffory Mallister was executed on King Aerys's decision. His bones were lost in the past days."

He felt no need to mention that Aerys had the bones thrown in Blackwater bay. Both the Lords agreed with him. He had one more request before they left.

"My lords, Please collect every man in your army who is a capable builder. They will be needed in a few days."

At the questioning looks, he waved them off, intending to explain later. Once Lord Arryn had left, he addressed Lord Stark.

" If you want to meet your sister, Lord Stark, appoint someone who can command over your forces. Once our discussion is done in a few days, you can leave to where she is. You would be away for quite a few moons so you can take some companions along with you."

The young lord of House Stark had few more with him words and then left for his camp. 

As he walked back towards Cannibal, he could feel his entire body trembling. Somehow, against all his expectations, he had managed to end the rebellion without any bloodshed. As he reached the Dragon, he could feel the disappointment flowing through the bond. Good thing he had a solution for it,

"Don't worry. You will get your wish. The castle of Riverrun will have the fame of being known as the second castle in Westeros to be burned down by a dragon."

Cannibal roared out a loud roar of agreement as he lifted off. Now that the rebels were handled for time being, he had to start focusing on hordes of other problems left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. The next few updates will take time. I have an idea for how I would end this fic, but the middle part has been missing. Right now I am just going on impulse thinking. So until a structure is set in my plans, expect no updates or updates like this chapter, which might feel like a filler.
> 
> I might change the scene with rebel lords in next update, as I am not satisfied with it and I think most of you will not be too.
> 
> Do comment what you think. Be safe and keep reading.


	9. The Lion and the Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets two very important people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. This is just a filler chapter before a larger chapter which will be posted very soon.

**JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN**

As Cannibal flew towards the Red Keep, his mind was thinking over what to do next. With Elia and his siblings safely away, the next most crucial thing was the Wildfire. He had no plans to leave that dangerous substance to stay below the people a moment more than necessary. Since Oberyn would take at least a day to arrive, he decided to start evacuating people from the places where most Wildfire was supposed to be stored. But just as they flew over the walls, his eyes caught the bodies lying outside the gate in red cloaks. A groan escaped him as he realized that he had forgotten about the Westerlands army.

A slight mental nudge from him changed Cannibal's flying direction towards where he expected the main camp to be. But all he found was abandoned tents and signs of a rapid withdrawal of an army. It seemed that Tywin Lannister had decided to run away too. This was not something he liked. If Tywin Lannister managed to reach the Rock, the Lannister Patriarch would be in a stronger position than he wanted him to be. In that case, the best he could hope was Westerlands isolating themself and, at worse, a prolonged siege. Making a decision, he urged Cannibal to fly faster and look for Tywin's men. They had to stop the Westerland army from retreating. 

It didn't take the Black Dragon long to find what was left of the Westerlands army. Since they had still not crossed the Blackwater rush, it was clear to him that Tywin had delayed the decision to retreat as long as he could. As they flew closer to the fleeing men, he spotted the large Banner of Golden Lion flowing at the front. Since the men below had not yet seen them, he pulled Cannibal higher till they were above the clouds. Once he felt that they were in the right position, Cannibal dived down. The Black Dragon did not make any sound until they were right on top of the Lannister army, then a loud warning roar, it laid a wall of fire right in their path. He could see men getting thrown off their horses as they were forced to stop panicking animals at a very small distance. He kept his eyes focused on the man he was sure the Leader of the army, Tywin Lannister. The man's horse was decked in red and golden color and encircled by many Lannister soldiers. After flying around the men in a circle, Cannibal landed right in front of them. This time he did not walk far away from the Dragon. Tywin Lannister was not a man he could trust, especially not alone. Cannibal could destroy them if they attacked him, but it won't save him. He stood there for a long time, once again standing alone in front of an entire army. Just when he started getting irritated, a movement occurred in the mass of men. A gap formed in the front lines, and he got the first close look at the famed Old Lion of the West. 

Unlike what he had heard so many times, Tywin Lannister did not look like a terrifying man. Although that might be because of the blood and tired look on the said man's face. His armor was also showing signs of being near fire, having warped a little in some places. He walked five more steps further, and Cannibal took one step back. Tywin seemed to understand his message because he dismounted from his horse and walked towards him with a pretty large routine. A slow growl from Cannibal shook many of them, but they still continued towards him. None of them had withdrawn their swords or held any other weapon openly. Once they were close enough to talk, he took the initiative.

"Lord Lannister, going somewhere?"

Tywin did not reply, opting to glare at him with a neutral face. He had heard about the hard stare of Lannister lord and was impressed with it. If not for the presence of Cannibal, he might have been a little more nervous. When there was still no reply after some time, he tried again.

"You left very quickly from Kingslanding, my lord, not giving me any chance to talk to you about your army's actions. I request you to turn back and return back to Kingslanding."

When there was still no reply, his temper snapped. He started moving back towards Cannibal, who was still growling.

"Well, I tried."

But before he could take more than two steps, Tywin Lannister's voice reached him, making him turn back.

"Who are you?"

"That's not the answer to my question, my lord. Would you like to try again?"

After a moment of silence, Tywin addressed him again.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to turn back and ride towards Kingslanding. There are certain discussions that I would like to have with you regarding the role Westerlands has played in this rebellion. Your army can continue towards their homes, but the Lords sworn to you will accompany you to Kingslanding."

A man with a sigil of black and white boar shouted indignantly. 

" Who do you think you are...."

The grumbling from Cannibal turned into a loud growl, stopping the man, who he recognized as a member of House Crakehall in between. He turned to look at Tywin Lannister. 

"Should I take it as an answer from you, Lord Lannister?"

It looked like he won't get a response once again, but after a moment, the lion lord turned and walked back towards his men. As he mounted on Cannibal, he could see that the group surrounding Tywin Lannister had started moving towards the column's rear. By the time he had circled around once, the group had moved some distance from the main army body and were galloping towards Kingslanding. He took a look at the once again moving army and hoped that all the major lords had accompanied Tywin Lannister. He flowed high above the smaller group for a while, intending to stop them if they turned around. But when it did not look like they would do so, he left them and flew back to Kingslanding, hoping to get a little rest before they arrived.

At the Red Keep, he asked one of the guards to make sure that Tywin Lannister's party was escorted to a secure area when they arrived and then retired to the room he had stayed the night before. The next time his eyes opened, it was already night time. After enquiring about anything essential and having a meal, he sat down to focus. There were many things he did not know but could learn about using the powers of three-eyed raven. The Old God had taught him how to, by visiting his dreams, but this would be the first time he would put his training into action. The first thing he focused on was the tourney at Harrenhal.

**OBERYN MARTELL**

He was trying to find a way to break the remaining Stormlands forces when Elia's message had reached him. His sister had not written much, only telling him to come to Kingslanding at once and trust the person he will meet. He had wondered who she was talking about, but the only answer he could find in her words was that he would know. So handing the Dornish army's command to Lord Qorgyle, he had ridden towards Kingslanding as fast as he could. With the number of people moving around due to the war, it was safe enough for him to ride through the night and arrive at Kingslanding just as the sun started to rise. He had to move around the rebel army camping outside the City and was surprised to see the sigil of House Baratheon and Tully missing from them. The changed path brought them to the River gate, where they had to wait for nearly two hours before they were granted entry. On the way to Red Keep, he observed a large number of City watch men moving people away from the Sept of Baelor. The same thing was happening to people near the walls of Red Keep. No one met them at the gates, and his demand to see his sister was denied, instead, he was escorted to a guest-chamber.

After some time, a guard came to escort him, no idea where. The Red Keep atmosphere was also very different, more relaxed, and more alert at the same time. It was also emptier than he had ever seen. He was brought to Rhaegar's solar, which was relatively high in the holdfast. But the man sitting inside the solar was not his goodbrother.

"Who are you?" His voice was accompanied by the anger he held for his lying, cheating goodbrother. But the man, who was clearly a Valyrian, didn't spare more than a moment's glance at him.

"Welcome to the Red Keep, Prince Oberyn. My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of Aerys Targaryen and Rhaella Targaryen."

"Jaehaerya Targaryen died a few days after his birth."

A small smile came on the man's face.

"And yet I am here."

He considered questioning more in his identity, but there were more important things to focus on.

"Where is my sister, Princess Elia, and her children?"

"They are safe hands, Prince Oberyn. I sent them away after two assassination attempts were made on them." He didn't miss the amusement the man had while saying the words 'hands'. 

The anger that was built upon his goodbrother changed its direction.

"Who?"

"One of the assassins is in dungeons, while the one I suspect was helping them is also under watch. You will get a chance to ask all your questions from them soon."

He had to suppress the urge to visit those bastards right now, and tried to focus on the man before him.

"Why should I believe you? All I can see is a man of Valyrian descent. You could be a Blackfyre for all I know...."

A letter was slid towards him, one whose writing he recognized very well. Elia's words were much more descriptive this time, informing about what had happened and where they had gone to. He couldn't help but smile at Elia's threat to poison him if he did anything to her wife, which is the hindsight and explained many things. The fact that Aerys was dead loosened a knot inside him, helped further by the realization that his sister was the Queen now. The detail about two attacks on her and the children brought up a new determination inside him, he was going to bleed Pycelle dry. She also confirmed Jaehaerys's identity. That they had departed for Starfall with a single Kingsgaurd confused him. He looked towards the man..Jaehaerys, who was still staring at a parchment on his table.

"You let them go with only a single Kingsgaurd?"

"They are accompanied by someone very capable too."

He had no idea which single person was enough to protect a Queen and her children on the way to Starfall.

"Who?"

Jaehaerys looked up with a broad smile on his face, but didn't speak. A moment later, he knew why. The walls seem to shake as a deafening roar rang across. He couldn't remember any animal that could sound that loud. The only animal that could, had not been born for nearly a century. His doubts were confirmed the next moment when his eyes caught the massive beast flying above the City.

"H...How?"

"That's a story for another day, Prince Oberyn. The dragon outside is Cannibal, I am sure you have heard about him. Another dragon of mine is flying towards Starfall with my si..niece, nephew, goodsister, and Ser Jamie."

Once again, a list of questions sprang in his mind, but the one that came out of his mouth was about his sister.

"Are they safe with it?"

"Yes, Prince Oberyn. Aegon and Rhaneys have the blood of Old Valyria in them, not that Drogon will ever harm them. As long as Elia and Ser Jamie don't do something that might endanger the children or Drogon himself, they are safe too."

He noted the name of the second Dragon internally, finally taking a look at the parchment Jaehaerys was staring at. It was a map of the Kingslanding, with red circles around the Red Keep, Sept of Baelor, the Dragon pit, the streets of steel, and all the gates of city walls. This brought up another question in his mind. One which was quite dangerous to ask right now. His hand moved towards the small dagger he kept below his knee.

"Are you going to claim the throne, being the elder son?"

Jaehaerys looked up once again, staring straight at him.

"No, Prince Oberyn. I am not a prince, and have no desire to become the King. With my fa..brother's death, Aegon will be the King."

He had not missed a slip of the tongue from Jaehaerys but let it go for the time being.

"Then why are you looking at the map of the city so intently, your grace?"

The parchment was pushed towards him, along with a goblet of wine. He should have waited to take a sip, as Jaehaerys's next word made him throw all of it out.

"Because in the center of every circle you see, there are massive stashes of Wildfire, ready to blow at a moment's notice. They are even below the roads heading towards the Red Keep. There is enough Wildfire hidden below the City to fill up a small lake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment what you think about this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets with the Rebel lords again and tries to solve one or more problems. Elia reaches Starfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for the notes in the end.

** ELIA MARTELL **

As the Dragon soared over the Kingslanding, all she could think was how it would feel while falling from so much height. Even with all the arrangments, Jaehaerys had made, there was a good chance that they would fall off. They were tied to the Dragon's back with a single rope. It would hold Aegon and Rhaenys but not her and Ser Jaime. She was still praying to every deity she knew of, cursing Jaehaerys under her breath when the Dragon( Drogon, her mind supplied) leveled off. This created a large area for them to be seated, removing most of her problems. A murmuring could be heard from the Kingsgaurd behind her, who was trying to console a still crying Rhaenys. She was worried about her daughter, as in the past two days, all she had done was cry. None of the usual mischievousness and pretty smiles had appeared on the 4-year-old girl. Another jolt from the Dragon brought her out of her thoughts. Looking around, she saw that they were turning towards the Kingswood. There was no way for her to know how the Dragon would know where Starfall is except to hope that Jaehaerys had thought about that.

What felt like hours later, she felt the Dragon descending. During the entire journey, her thoughts had moved from everything that happened to everything that might occur. Jaehaerys also kept coming up in her mind, which she did not find too repulsive. Her marriage to Rhaegar had been one of friendship, not love, so while her husband's death did pain her, she was not overly affected by it. Ser Jamie, at that moment, decided to poke her, pointing towards something downwards. Fidgeting a little in her place, she looked down, noticing that they were flying above a river surrounded by desert. Since there were only a few waterways like this in Dorne and the fact that she could see mountains on both sides of the river, it was clear that they were over Torrentine. A few minutes later, a very familiar castle outline confirmed her hunch. Somehow, the Dragon had brought them right where it was planned. Promising herself to inquire Jae about it later, she started preparing herself for a busy time ahead. The first task on her list would be calming the people in Starfall, who must indeed be panicking right now. As Drogon circled lazily around the castle, she was wondering where the large Dragon would land. She could also see the line of guards holding bows that were pointing towards them. Not knowing how to get the Dragon to land, she tried to poke it with her legs but was sure that the beast didn't even notice it. 

Finally, after completing three more turns around the large rock, it eventually turned towards the castle's center. By now, the guards had stood down a little, most probably after seeing her and Ser Jaime riding the Dragon. The Courtyard, which she knew was large enough as of Red Keeps, felt relatively small as the Dragon landed in it. No one approached them for a few minutes, but as soon as Ser Jaime got off with Rhaenys, guards started filling the area. She could feel the rumble in the Dragon's body as it tensed and growled at them. Not knowing how to calm it down, she nearly jumped off with Aegon, and then ordering it to fly off. She was sure the Dragon was amused at her attempt, as it snorted a small amount of smoke at her before lifting off. Taking a deep breath of relief, she turned around, coming face to face with Lord Dayne, Arthur, and Ashara's father. The older man stared at her for a few moments before bowing.

"Welcome to Starfall, your grace. It seems like you had an interesting journey."

After so many days of tension and grief, the familiar greeting of a man she considered her Uncle broke her control. She couldn't comprehend when Aegon was taken away from her, when they were escorted to Lord Dayne's solar, or when a very pregnant Ashara joined her in a crying embrace. All she remembered was crying heavily, knowing she was safe now. A few hours later found her talking to Lord Dayne at the gate of Starfall, making final preparations to leave for the Tower of Joy. Aegon would stay with Ashara, but Rhaneys had thrown a big tantrum at being left behind, and so was going with them. After a lengthy argument, Lord Dayne had agreed to send only a small number of people with her, namely the maester, two midwives, and only four guards. When he had told her that it would not be safe, she had pointed towards the large black mass resting outside the castle. Ser Jaime was staying behind too with Aegon, although not without a healthy protest. With such a small group, they would be able to reach the Tower quite early. As her horse crossed the gates, she sent a mental prayer.

"Hold on, Lya. I am coming..... and so is your son's Dragon." She added the afterthought at seeing the Black Dragon rise and fly above them.

By the end of the day, they had crossed the High Hermitage and reached the approach of Princess pass. At her guard's advice, she decided to camp there for the night instead of riding ahead. She was thinking about looking for a safe place, but it became unnecessary a moment later. Drogon landed some distance a small distance away from her and sat down. Hoping her thoughts were right, she ordered them to camp around the Dragon, making her and Rhaney's bed right near the beast. Her daughter had stopped crying and was now babbling something to the Dragon, who seemed to be paying attention to her. It didn't escape her attention that the maester was looking at the Dragon and her daughter with pure disgust. Something had to be done about the grey rats and their masters, House Hightower. Rhaegar had told her his doubts and the information he had collected. If she ever found out that it was true, rivers of blood would flow. For now, she kept note of keeping her children away from the maesters. 

The next morning, they rode once again with the first light. She asked Drogon to fly high above them and only come down when they had reached the Tower. Her appreciation for the massive beast increased when it sort of nodded its head. After another six hours of riding, they got the Tower just as Sun reached right above them. The three Kingsgaurds, all in their greyed armor and weapons drawn, relaxed after recognizing her. Before she could dismount, one of them was there to help her. She recognized the bat-like helmet of Ser Oswell Whent. Disregarding the other two, she looked straight at Arthur.

"How is she?"

"She is fine, your grace. Wh...."

Not giving him any chance to speak, she walked forward with Rhaneys in her arms, gesturing the maester and midwives to follow him, but after a moment of thought, she decided to leave the young girl behind. The Kingsgaurds were all too happy to take care of her, and with that, she climbed the stairs of the Tower of Joy.

** JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN **

Seeing Oberyn Martell curse his entire ancestry should have been either insulting or amusing, if not for the situation's seriousness. In his old world, the Baratheons and the city people had been very, very lucky. With the amount of Wildfire stored under the city, a single spark at the central storage would start a chain of explosions, blowing the city and everything around it to the smithereens. He had no idea how it had not happened in his old world amid all the drama that went on there.

Right now, his mind was trying to work on how to solve this problem. The Wildfire had to go that was clear, but where and how, that he was not sure about. The only two options that seemed to him were emptying the city and blowing it up except the Red Keep, start everything from scratch or evacuating the city, and extracting the Wildfire. But either of those options would take a lot of time, resources, and his attention, the former quite a lot. The incessant cursing of Martell irritated him enough to point that he snapped.

"Prince Oberyn, I know how my family was, but if you could put your mind to managing the Wildfire than cursing them, I would be more happy."

The younger Prince of Dorne huffed before nodding.

"The Wildfire has to go. It is not stable enough to be left in its place, too dangerous. A single spark could blow up everything."

He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the obvious statement. The Prince continued.

"I saw that people were being evacuated from the places of the major cache. We can continue doing it and then have the men carry out the Wildfire one by one. Dump it somewhere and burn it, maybe."

He shook his head.

"No, the Wildfire would go North. Where would we get the men? We need an army of soldiers for this, men who know how to follow what they are commanded to. A simple man could make a mistake and end everything. And the Targaryen army is scattered around the Crownlands, your troops are in Stormlands, and the city guards are in disarray."

"There are armies of two Kingdoms sitting outside the walls." Prince Oberyn observed after a few minutes of silence.

He shook his head once again.

"I can't ask them to do........"

Words died in his mouth as he considered multiple thoughts. Eddard Stark was going to become an uncle to one of the Prince of the Kingdom. He could ask help from the Warden of the North upon it with a minimal chance of refusal. However, some of his other plans would have to change. With the North's army staying here, he won't have the men to subdue House Tully, not until he could gather the royal army back. There was also the matter of Eddard Stark wanting to meet his sister, the betrayal of Lysa Arryn and Littlefinger, and finding what House Baratheon was up to. He had no idea if Jon Arryn would agree to his requests or even listen to the truth without any proof. After another few minutes of thinking, he had a basic plan in his mind.

"Prince Oberyn, how many men do you have in the Stormlands?"

"Nearly 3000", the answer came.

"We need to find Robert Baratheon and the rest of his forces before he does something worse. I don't like the fact that we don't know what he and Hoster Tully are thinking."

"The army of the Reach.."

"Is inconsequential right now. If Queen Elia was right, Randyll Tarly must be on his way here. I can deal with the rest of them. Would your men be able to find out Robert Baratheon?"

Seeing the man nod, he stood up from his seat.

"Send the Raven, my Prince., and then take command of the forces in the city. Let the evacuation continue as I have ordered."

"And where would you be?"

A small smile appeared on his face.

"Hopefully, getting an army."

As they walked out, he remembered another thing.

"Prin......"

"Call me Oberyn, your Grace. I don't like to stand too much on formality."

He looked at the man who he might have called Uncle one time.

"Very well, Oberyn, you have to call me Jae then. The assassin that attacked Queen Elia and her children is with Pycelle, who suggested my father to open the gates for the army of Westerlands. The men of the same army were involved in the first assassination attempt. I am sure they have a lot of answers that we need. If you could pay a little attention to them...?"

A disturbing gleam came on the Prince's face.

"It would be my pleasure, Jae."

With that, Oberyn nearly ran towards where Pycelle and the assassin were. Wondering about the sudden change in the man's attitude, he walked towards the Courtyard. He should be using a horse for traveling, but after spending so much time with Dragons, it just didn't feel right. Cannibal was grumbling at him when he mounted it, most likely the reaction to his plans.

"Don't worry, you will get your chance, but first we need to handle other things."

The response of the Dragon was just to jerk him around as they rose up. He rolled his eyes as they flew towards the rebel camp. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the Lannister group approaching the city walls. He wondered about going back but then decided to leave it to Prince Oberyn to handle the prickly Lord. When he arrived at the Rebel camp this time, Eddard Stark was already present to meet him. He wondered how he could address the man he thought as his father so casually, then shrugged it off. At his request, Lord Arryn also joined them. Once he had put his shortened proposal before them, along with some of the facts, it didn't take them long to come to a decision. Eddard Stark had immediately agreed to lend a part of the Northern army for the job, with the rest leaving back for the North. Vale's army would leave along with them, with only Lord Arryn and a small contingent of men staying behind. Both Lords had listened to his words about Lysa Arryn, Littlefinger, and Hoster Tully, and agreed to look into it more. They both had even provided him with a small number of soldiers, who would accompany a still injured Ser Barristan to gather the forces of the crown. He had forgotten about the Kingsgaurd and had to hide his embarrassment when Lord Arryn mentioned it.

When the Sun started going down, he walked away from the Northern camp. From the first light of the next day, the men of North and Vale would join the men inside the city in carrying out the Wildfire, which would be placed on ships that would travel to Eastwatch by the sea. Eddard Stark didn't know about that, and by the time he would learn about the Wildfire, it would be too late. The Warden of the North would be leaving for Starfall the next day, along with a few companions, leaving Lord Umber to command the forces present in the city. Lord Karstark would be taking the rest of the army back. With nearly the same plans for Jon Arryn, he finally had an army to work with.

Walking back towards his Dragon, he turned his mind towards another significant problem; what to do with the Lord of Westerlands and his realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. My sister's wedding is coming up soon, and here in India it is a very lengthy and energy consuming process, esp. for Bride's brother. With me being constantly on move, it was difficult to write even a single chapter. Even this chapter is not checked for errors as much as others are. I did what I could, but it might seem the chapter was rushed. The last scene would be expanded upon in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for being with the story, and keep reading. :D


	11. The first arc begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae, Elia, and Eddard think as things progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Thank you for still being with the fic. Do look for the notes in the end.

**JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN**

The next two passed much more peacefully for him than he had imagined. With Oberyn taking over the work of dealing with the Lords of the Westerlands and interrogating the prisoners, he had been free to focus on the issue of Wildfire. The soldiers had nearly rebelled after hearing what was being asked from them, but a quick word from Lord Stark and Lord Arryn had remedied that. Eddard Stark had only stayed till the first few hours of the work before leaving for Dorne. Lord Arryn had left by the end of the first day after informing him that Ser Barristan had reassembled a significant part of the Royal Army in the Crownlands. He had sent men to ensure that the army remains camped in the Crownlands for now. Randyl Tarly, who had arrived just as Lord Arryn had departed, was commanded to secure the Kingslanding. In his old world, he had created an impression of Lord Tarly upon Sam's words. The Lord of Horn Hill had not disappointed him one bit, cursing his liege lord for camping at Storm; 's end before dispersing his army inside the city. Cannibal's appearance had shaken the Lord, but he had settled down quickly.

All the Wildfire had been stored in merchant ships requisitioned at the order of the Crown. Men had volunteered to sail these ships after he had offered 2 dragons to those who survived the Journey and 5 dragons to families of anyone who died. Given that it was more than common people earned in a year, there had been a large crowd of people rushing for the job. By the end of the second day, the last group of four ships were sailing towards the harbor entrance and then towards Eastwatch by the sea. He had sent two Royal Navy ships with each group with orders to blow any ship that tried to flee with the Wildfire. After the last boat exited the harbor, a wave of relief spread through him. Since having learned about the Wildfire, he had been terrified. The visions of a burning Kinglanding had never left his mind, and the Wildfire had the capability to repeat that. After taking a last look at the disappearing ship, he turned and mounted a horse to return to the Red Keep. Cannibal had just gorged on numerous fishes and was refusing to move even an inch.

After returning to the Red Keep, he decided to retire for the night. Two days of grueling work had sucked every bit of action out of his body, and there were still a lot of things he didn't know, things which would help him to decide on a course of action. After getting an assurance from Oberyn that he would keep peace with Lord Tarly for one night, he started moving towards his room.

Once he was finished with his dinner, he settled down to focus on the powers of the three-eyed raven. Despite the Old God's regular teachings, he still struggled to truly understand and use the power. Not to mention, he would have to fight Bryden Rivers for the control of it, and that Targaryen bastard was a lot more experienced than him. Due to the old god's interference, Bloodraven would not know what was happening, but he would know that something was amiss. He would have to deal with that nuisance sooner or later.

** ELIA MARTELL **

It had been 4 days since they arrived at the Tower. Despite knowing what would happen, she could do nothing but stand on the side as things progressed. The maester that had come with them had declared Lyanna too weak to be moved. Her wife was suffering, but it was more mental than physical. The news of her father and brother's death had brought the She-wolf to the brink of depression, and hearing about Rhaegar had pushed her over it. Lyanna had stopped responding to any of them after it, spending her entire time crying or staring out with blank eyes. Right now, she was waiting as the maester performed another round of checks on her wife. She had thought about getting Lyanna on Drogon and fly them to the Kingslanding, but the maester had requested her to not do so. With the frail health of Lyanna, there was a good chance that neither the baby nor she would survive the Journey. Her last option, which she was preparing, for now, was to tell Lyanna about Jaehaerys. She had given her word to Jae about not sharing his story, but with Lyanna's survival the issue, she had no other way. The sound of the door opening made her turn, the maester replying before she could ask her question.

"I am sorry, your Grace. It is most likely she will not survive the birthing process. She is refusing to eat or drink anything, and that is harming the child and herself….."

She rushed ahead, ignoring the maester. It was time to knock some sense into the She-wolf, and she knew just how to do it. Lyanna looked up to her when she entered, but the expression that came on her face was strange. Unlike the love, happiness, or relief she was used to seeing, it was filled with sadness. By the time she reached the bed, her wife was sobbing heavily. She thought about talking after some time but then decided to continue. After checking the room for any other presence, she spoke up.

"Lya, you need to know something."

The reply she got was something gibberish, but it seemed like her wife didn't want to listen to anything. With no other option visible to her, she slapped her wife.

"You are going to fucking listen to me, Stark, or so help me, I will get the guards to hold you down and make you listen."

The very familiar anger started leaking on Lyanna's face, and that was all she needed.

"I was saved in Kingslanding by a man named Jaehaerys Targaryen…."

By the end of her tale, Lyanna had once again started crying, but this time it was more for what her son might have faced. She also had cursed and ranted against her brother, wife, future nephews, and nieces. But in the end, it had the effect she had wanted. Lyanna looked a little more lively now. Her wife was once again trying to live, if for nothing else than to make sure that her unborn son did not face the same thing as Jaehaerys.Things improved even more when she brought Rhaenys to meet Lyanna. Her little girl had been captivated by the Stark girl the first time they met. Even now, the three-year-old was babbling something to the bedridden woman about the Dragon. Since Rhaneys could only speak a few words till now, more was being missed than said. Thinking about the Dragon brought another issue up in her mind. Drogon's presence had not been kept a secret, and sooner or later, her brother would know about it. She loved her brothers but was not ignorant about their ways of thinking. Doran, although young. Was just like their father. She was sure he would press for a betrothal between Aegon and Arriane or Rhaenys and his son, Quentyn, who was born a few months ago. And she was just as sure that Jaehaerys will not allow anything like that. She had seen the protectiveness the Dragon rider had held for her children during the time they had spent together.

She had already started making plans for such a situation should it happen. Instead of her children, it would be Viserys or the the future child of Rhaella that would be betrothed. She supposed she should feel some guilt about it, but the behavior that she had suffered at the hands of Aerys and Rhaella had to be paid back. Aerys had hit her more than once since marrying Rhaegar, while Rhaella had joined her husband in insulting her Dornish origin many times. Her goodparents had inflected the same behavior on young Viserys. The young boy had treated her daughter harshly the last time they were in the Red Keep, pushing Rhaenys on the ground when all the young girl wanted was to play with him. If not for Jaehaerys, she was sure that Rhaella would have tried to declare Viserys as the next King, but the Dragonrider's arrival had ensured that her son would get what was his. The only thing she had to ensure now was that Jae didn't get much attached to Rhaella. Men tend to make decisions upon their emotions, and Jae had been starved for a mother's love for his entire life, something which Rhaella could provide, thereby weakening her own position. Fortunately, seeing Ashara had given her some ideas on that front. Movement in front brought her out of her musings. Rhaneys had dozed off some time ago and was slumped on Lyanna's shoulder. The pregnant woman was looking at her with hesitation but spoke up after taking a deep breath.

"Would you tell me more about him, Elia? Whatever you know or noticed."

Taking the sleeping child in her arms, she started telling the pregnant woman about her time-traveling son. Lya was enthralled with everything she said, especially after learning about the Dragons. The she-wolf had read about the Cannibal in the Winterfell library and desperately wanted to see it alive. Just as she completed Jae's description, Arthur entered the room with a message from Starfall.

Lya's elder brother was on his way to the Tower.

** EDDARD STARK **

The sight of a pregnant Ashaya Dayne had hit him like a physical blow. Knowing who most likely, the father of the child was just added to the injury. After the few dances they had shared with each other, many dreams had been born inside his head. None of them had survived the night, though, as he had seen her disappearing with Brandon in his tent after the feast was over. Rage had swept over him that night, most of it focused on his older brother. Brandon had seen him dancing with Ashara and still gone ahead with his dalliances, despite being betrothed to Catelyn Tully. The same woman who was his wife now. Robert had found him getting drunk, and both of them had spent the entire night drinking. The next morning, he had decided to keep his relationship with his elder brother only nominal from now. Benjen was too young, and Lya was just a girl, who would soon be married to Robert, the man he considered his true brother. Robert had also promised to give him a keep near the Storm's end and make him a lord of his own. Then, Lya had refused to do her duty and gone against her father to marry Rhaegar, or so Jaehaerys Targaryen believed, ruining everything in turn. If not for the black Dragon, he would have continued his attack on the Kingslanding. The Targaryens had taken away everything from him, and the Dragon had denied him the chance to do the same. 

He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts about everything that had happened. It was time to think about the future. He was going to take Lya back to the North. The marriage which Jaehaerys was talking about had no validity with the Old Gods, and he was sure that the Crown won't force him. Lya might create some issues, but he would remind her of deaths due to her if he had to. Once they were in the Winterfell, he would see if Robert was still interested in marrying her. If not, he would marry her to the Umbers or the Karstarks. Father's death and his surrendering had weakened the position of House Stark in the North, and the least Lya could do was help repair some of the damage her decisions had caused.

They stopped at Princess pass for the night. The 30 northern men accompanying him quickly set up the tents while the two Dayne men escorting them were left alone. He had no intention of creating any type of relation to men of this rugged land. Once they had retrieved Lya and crossed the North's borders, he would break all except formal ties with the south. The Riverlands would handle all the trade while at the same time acting as a buffer. Lya's child with Rhaegar would also be left behind with House Dayne. The next morning he commanded the men to move as early as possible. It was time to confront his sister, and he couldn't wait for it anymore.

They arrived at the Tower during the mid-day after riding continuously. Greeting him were Elia Martell and the Kingsgaurds, Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, and Ser Arthur Dayne. Dismounting from his horse, he addressed the sole woman standing in between the tense group of men.

"Your Grace, I ..."

Irritation swelled inside him as the Martell woman stopped him from speaking.

"She is upstairs and waiting for you, Lord Stark. Please leave your weapon down here."

He tried to object about being disarmed, but she didn't look like she would listen.

"My daughter is up there too, Lord Stark. Given what had happened in the rebellion you have been leading included the assassination attempts on my children and me, it would be a foolish decision on my part to let you get close to her with a sword."

Having no refutal to that, he nodded and gave ice to Martyn Cassel before commanding them to dismount and wait for him. Then with a deep breath, he started climbing the stairs of Tower behind the Dowager Queen Elia Martell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided not to add any smut in my any fic beyond simple stuff. I have received complimentary/critical emails from readers quite down in the teenage age group and it just doesn't feel right for me to do so. There are already a lot of them out there, so I don't think anybody would miss it much. I would be increasing the fluff and romance stuff to compensate for it. Anybody willing to help on it would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I know many of you won't like Eddard Stark as I have written him, but after reading the books, watching the show, and reading a ton of fanfics I have decided to be on team Targaryen completely. So if anyone is a fan of Starks, I would request you to drop this fic from your reading list.
> 
> last but not the least, do comment what you think about this.  
> Also, Happy Diwali to everyone who celebrates it. :D  
> Thank you.


	12. A fateful decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned meets his sister, and makes another big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do look for the notes at the end.

** EDDARD STARK **

He had always known that his emotions were a little dull, but his little sister's smiling face made him smile too. Despite everything that happened between them, Lyanna was always going to be his little sister. As he walked closer to her raised arms, her round stomach was becoming more apparent. It did disgust him, but he tried not to show it on his face. Lya, though, seem to catch it anyway. Her arms went down as a frown appeared on his face.

"Lya......"

She raised her hand once again, but this time in a motion to stop him.

"Would you answer a few of my questions, elder brother?"

He had more than a few questions of his own, so he nodded.

"Why didn't you reply to all the letters I sent you? And don't tell me you didn't receive them because one of the couriers Rhaegar sent came back after giving a letter in your hand. So tell me, Ned, why didn't you reply? And who told Brandon that I was kidnapped?"

He had no idea about the second question, although it had to be someone in the Riverrun.

"I thought you were being made to write them. Robert said that too.."

"Of course. Since the Baratheon said it, you believed it more than the letter from your sister. Not that you would have recognized my writing since you never sent or replied to all the letters I sent you in Vale."

He flushed in his seat, remembering why it happened. He would take his letters from home in the Eyrie's rookery, but Robert would always take away Lyanna's letter in the last few years, claiming it to be from his future wife. He couldn't object to it as it had been the truth. Thinking about Robert brought his own questions up.

"Why did you run away, Lya? Robert was such a nice..."

"No, Ned. Robert was a nice man. I tried to tell you twice before; you didn't listen. Tell me, Ned, exactly how many bastards Robert already has that he hasn't care about. While he was fighting a war to 'rescue' me, how many nights did he spent without a woman in his bed, tell me."

He had no answer to her question, as Robert's activities had been known to everyone. Lya continued on.

"You didn't believe me when Robert tried to force himself on me. Brandon, the brother I loved the least; he was the only one to believe me. Remind me who stood for Robert's support when Brandon had confronted him. It was you, Ned. So I ran away. I am the daughter of Lord paramount of the North, not a commoner who will be forced into something against her will."

The anger started bubbling inside him.

"And so many people died because of you, Lya. You and your wretched Husband. And the Martell woman seems to tell me that you married her too. That not accepted by the Old Gods."

"So is Kin-slaying, Ned. And yet, you helped kill my Husband, your goodbrother."

"His father killed Brandon and our father..."

"I lived Brandon, but he was a fool, Ned. He made a big mistake, and everyone else paid for it. Tell me; you are the Lord of Winterfell now. If 15 years from now, the heir of Bolton comes to the gates of Winterfell and tells your eldest son to come out and die, what would you do? Tell me."

Lya's voice was increasing now, and she was nearly shouting.

"I know people got killed because of Rhaegar and my actions. My Husband already paid for it with his life, leaving behind two young children, his wife, his widow pregnant mother, and a brother who is a child, all alone with their lives in danger. Now, if I survive the childbirth, I would have to live with every death on my head for my entire life, and if I die, I would answer to them at wherever we go after death, leaving behind my child with people who would most likely hate him for being the cause of the war."

She was leaning forward from her bed, a wild look in her eyes.

"You should be happy now, Ned. You hated Brandon, I know it because I saw Robert and you drinking that night in Harrenhal, You never paid much attention to me, and Benjen was always too young for you. Well, Brandon is dead, I will most likely die, and Benjen would go to the wall just as he has always wanted. You wanted Robert Baratheon as your brother, Ned, well you have got it. Your real siblings are not going to be a problem for you anymore. Not that it should affect you much. You already seem to hate your only sister's child and relationships. Tell me, what was your plan after this? Take me back to North and marry me somewhere else because you don't seem to accept my marriage. Answer me, Elder brother."

He wanted to deny a lot of things she said as they were not true. He loved his siblings, even Brandon. It was just that he felt more connected with Robert than them. Lya's last word made him cringe as he had thought of the things she had said, and it seemed that she recognized it. The anger increased on her face as she started trying to move out of the bed to hit him. Elia Martell grabbed Lya and pushed her back on the bed.

"Get out, Ned. Leave, and don't ever show your face again. Go back with the Baratheon."

He didn't get any chance to reply as Arthur Dayne started pushing his outside at the signal of Elia Martell. Before he could step out, Lya called him one last time.

"You would forever be my father's son, but you are no longer my brother, Eddard Stark."

His brain had gone numb by now. Lya had not acted as he had expected, and the anger in her was much more than he deserved. The next thing he knew was hearing some sort of disturbance in the tower. A few minutes later, one of his own men told him that Lya was birthing the child. With nothing else to do, he just sat there and watched.

** ELIA MARTELL **

It had been a harrowing night for her and others in the tower. The verbal fight between Lya and her brother had ended when Lya had started bleeding. The maester had confirmed that the child was coming out. Midway through, one of the midwives had noted that there was more blood than usual, which had made the maester worried. They had stayed like that the entire night, and when the sun peeked from one of the windows, the child decided to come out. Lya had screamed and cried during the entire duration, but after a few minutes, the baby had come out.

By the time the midwives had cleaned the baby, it was clear that Lya was not in a good state. Despite a lot of effort from the maester, the bleeding had not stopped. A sort of cold had started spreading inside her, and she sent for Eddard Stark. The decision had been the right one; a few minutes after his arrival, Lya woke up for the last time, grey eyes fixed on her face.

"Lya, no..."

"Take care of him, El. Please......"

"You will take care of him; nothing will happen to you..."

Giving her a small smile, Lyanna turned to face his brother. Tears were leaking from his eyes as she sobbed heavily.

"I am sorry, Ned. Forgive me. I am sorry."

Eddard Stark, at that moment, looked like a man lost. Whatever had happened between them, it was clear that the man loved his sister and could not do anything as his sister died in his arms. 

"Protect him, Ned. Please......"

With those last words, Lya's hands stilled in her brother's hand. Her wife was dead without getting a chance to hold her son even once. The realization struck her like a physical blow, and she fell down, her mind blanking out a minute later. When she came to her senses again, a lot of time had passed. Rhaneys was sleeping next to her while Arthur was sitting on one of the chairs. Lya's body was wrapped in clean sheets with everything else packed too. At her movement, Arthur turned around.

"Are you okay, your grace?"

She nodded, not having the ability to speak. After a few minutes, she finally asked Arthur.

"What's happening, Arthur?"

"We are preparing to leave for the Starfall, your grace. Eddard Stark left a few minutes after the Princess's death and has not come out of his camp till now. Ser Gerold has decided to leave, as the maester wants the Prince to reach the castle as soon as possible."

She nodded and stood up. Picking her young daughter up, she took one last look at the room. The tower would be destroyed in the future as there were too many bad memories of this place. With the two Martell guards carrying Lyanna, they left the tower. As they walked down the stairs, something occurred in her mind. The men that had come with Eddard Stark were a lot more spread than the previous night. If she was right, they were covering the way down from the small hill the tower was on. Arthur must have noticed it too because his hand went on the hilt of his sword, and he started moving down quickly. The other two Kingsgaurds met them, both of them tense. Walking forward with Aemon, as she had named Lya's child, and now awake Rhaneys, she cursed her decision to bring only a few guards and Rhaneys alone with her. Drogon was not visible anywhere, and if Ned Stark was going to do what she thought he was, then there was going to be nothing they could do to stop him. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when the men didn't move as they approached. Coming closer, she finally saw Eddard Stark, sitting on a rock with his sword out of the scabbard. He stood up as they walked towards the horses. The three Kingsgaurd immediately moved forward, covering her and Rhaneys.

"Lord Stark, may I know what this is about?"

The stern-faced man didn't reply for a few moments before finally looking at her.

"Lya's body and his son would be coming with me, your grace. She is a Stark and would be buried in the crypts of Winterfell."

"She became a Targaryen princess before her death, Lord Stark. She would be buried in Dragonstone, not Winterfell. And why do you want her son?"

"He is my sister's last living memory, your grace, and he is going to be where she belonged, Winterfell. I don't trust your family to take good care of him."

She wanted to say a lot more, but right now, the situation was too critical to lose her emotional control. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Eddard Stark.

"Jaehaerys is not going to let this happen, Lord Stark. You know the power he wields, and still, you are doing something that would enrage him."

His face changed for just a moment before once again set on an expression of determination.

"I know the risk I am taking, your grace. But you forget that I would have the support of North and Riverlands with me. Vale and Strormlands will support me too if it becomes necessary. Jaehaerys Targaryen will have a kill a lot of people if he wants to go against me. Not that it would be needed, your grace, as you and your daughter would remain our guest till an agreement is reached with the Crown."

Fear spread inside her as he realized what Eddard Stark was talking about. And even if Jae agreed to let the Starks keep Lya's body and Aemon, the North would keep either her or Rhaenys hostage, just so to ensure the Crown did not react against them. She also knew that Eddard Stark was seriously underestimating how far Jaehaerys would go. If it had been only her, Jae might have at least agreed to talk. But by involving Rhaenys and Aemon, Eddard Stark would be bringing death and destruction on every person that stood along with him. Jae would burn Winterfell to the ground if either of them were in danger. Countless more men would die if the pig-headed man was able to do as he wanted. The men of the North looked ready to move, all thirty swords drawn out. Ser Gerold chose that moment to join in.

"You have an ambitious plan, Lord Stark. I commend you for that. But you and your men would not live to carry it out."

Eddard Stark moved to look at the Lord Commander of Kingsgaurd.

"So we will see, Ser Gerold."

The swords of all three Kingsgaurd and the two Martell guards came out too. She desperately looked above, wishing for Drogon to come to their aid. Then, one of the Martell guards pushed her by mistake in an effort to get in front. She fell on her rear, knocking Rhaneys down. Both her daughter and Aemon started crying, but that did not stop the advancing group of Northern men. She grabbed both young children, praying for help. 

What she didn't know that Drogon was flying high above them. The colossal Dragon had no idea about the confrontation brewing at the tower. At least not until he felt something wrong. Drogon had developed a sort of bond with Rhaenys during their time together, and that bond was now pulsing with pain. Less than a moment later, the enormous black mass had changed direction and was diving with a rapidly increasing speed.

The two groups were less than ten steps away from each other when the sound she had been hoping for reached them. It was a roar of fury by something massive, something dangerous. Everyone standing fell down as the black Dragon landed right next to the tower. It stood still for a moment before stepping towards the Northern group. The Dragon's intention seemed clear at that moment, but she had to stop any carnage it might cause. 

"Drogon, Stop."

It did not feel like the Dragon would stop, but after a moment, it did. It was now standing right above the fallen northern men; its neck turned in an impossible way to look at her. After staring at her for a few moments, it walked back and sat beside her, nudging Rhaneys and Aemon with his snout. So fast things had changed that it was more than a few minutes had gone before she remembered what had happened. Leaving Aemon in a blanket on the ground with Rhaenys and Drogon, she turned to face the northern group, who all looked pale with fear. Her mind was racing at full speed, trying to decide what to do. The situation had to be managed carefully, or it would create a lot of problems in the future.

"Lord Stark..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Do comment what you think about this. Sorry for Lyanna' death, but it was very difficult to go with the current pairing with her alive. Since I had no plans to make Jae paired with Lyanna, she had to die. I am not very happy how her death scene came out, so it might change before the next update.


	13. Return to kingslanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae's thoughts as he learns some news, Elia returns from Dorne.

** JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN **

The day after the last of wildfire ships left the city, things seemed to fall into a lull state. With Oberyn and Lord Tarly managing most of the city now, he had been relegated to mostly ceremonial duties. Despite everything that was going on, the daily court still took place. He had presided over it for the past three days, barely managing to handle the issues, which were very different from the ones in the North. It had also given him time to decide what to do about the Reach and the Westerlands. After coming up with multiple solutions, he had decided to do the smart thing. Elia would have to make a decision when she came back. A raven had been sent to Starfall to send the dowager Queens, princes, and the princess back. Oberyn, who was still torturing Pycelle and the assassin in the dungeons, had taken some time to check the Red Keep thoroughly. Multiple entrances to the Royal apartments had been closed or filled, hiding spots demolished, secret pathways filled up. 

The one exciting thing that had happened in past days was the arrival of Varys. The spider had appeared at the castle gates the day before and had been brought straight away to him. Varys had said that he had left the city after the Lannister forces had entered it, and managed to return today. No one seemed to believe it, but nothing was said. More than a few indirect questions were directed towards himself and his dragons, but none of them were answered. Since he was yet to find anything wrong with the spider, Varys was let go, with instructions to find the location of all the pyromancers, who had fled before the soldiers could get them.

He had to also deal with Cannibal, who had become ill. The reason turned out to be finger thick armor plates, which were vomited by the Dragon. A little cleaning had told them that it once covered the monster named Gregor Cleagane. Oberyn had happily carted that armor towards the room Tywin Lannister was, intent on returning it personally. He regretted letting Cannibal have Clegane. Not because he died, but because he died quickly. There was also a chance to get confession against the Lannister lord, but his emotions had been too strong at the time of the attack to think things through. Whatever Tywin Lannister's reaction was, it was enough to make Oberyn celebrate like a madman.

Lord Tarly had joined him in planning an offensive against House Tully. With the forces of Reach still besieging Storm's end, it was very likely that Robert Baratheon had taken refuge at that castle too. There were chances that he was hiding in either Vale or North, but he did not think so. There were nearly 2000 men that left with Robert, and feeding them would be a hassle in the mountain area of Vale or empty swatches of the North. The Royal army had already started converging at the King's landing, sent in groups by Ser Barristan's men. The men were full of vigor, but lacked the resources. Less than half had a sword, while most of the bowmen were out of arrows. Outfitting them would take at least a moon, according to Randyll Tarly. One other option was the untouched army of the Reach, but he had no intention to give House Tyrell any ground to maneuver around their actions. After an hour of discussion, they decided to wait for a moon. While the Crown's army would refit and resupply, they will have the time to find the location of the people they wanted. Also, his mother in this world, Rhaella, and her children would be able to get back to the Red Keep. He had no idea how he would deal with a baby Daenerys, but one thing was sure, Rhaella would not know his truth. Lyanna Stark would always be his mother, no matter who born him in any world.

Things continued as they were in the next two days when a Raven arrived from the Starfall. He couldn't believe what was written in it. Something inside him had withered and died after reading about Lyanna Stark's death. He had been numb for the entire day before Oberyun had dragged him out of his room. The Prince of Dorne had read the raven too and pointed out at the last part of it. Elia had imprisoned Eddard Stark and was bringing him back to Kingslanding. This message had shaken him back in action. Something must have happened in Dorne, something big and profound. Commanding Oberyn to send Royal Navy ships to find and escort them back, he had stormed off to the practice yard, intending to burn off the anger that had accumulated inside him. Elia's brother had joined him after some time. When both of them left, they were littered with dirt and a small amount of blood. 

The three days it took the ship from Starfall to arrive felt too long for him. He had to stop himself from flying off on Cannibal, as there was no place Cannibal could land on the ship, and the large Dragon would not be able to keep flying continuously. Also, Oberyn had left with the Royal Navy ship, so someone had to stay behind.

** ELIA MARTELL  **

She had to call upon the frozen Lord thrice before he looked at her.

"Put down your sword, Lord Stark, and ask you men to do so too."

He continued staring, his eyes flickering between her and the Dragon. After a moment, something passed over his face as he released a deep breath. His sword was sheathed soon after and laid down on the ground along with his men's arms.

"Now, step forward, while your men will move back and to the side. No sudden movements, Lord Stark."

Once the Lord had stepped closer to her, she signaled the Kingsgaurd to take him captive. Once the head of House Stark was secured, she turned to face his men.

" I know you all were following your liege lord, but you still raised your arms to kidnap the prince and princess of the Realm. I extend you one last bit of leniency by letting you all go. You can leave an hour after us and move only in the Northern direction. If any one of you follow us is still in Dorne a day from now, you will be taken prisoner and tried under treason charges. You are not to speak to anyone about what happened here. You all saw nothing, you all heard nothing, you all thought anything, and you damn not say anything. Am I clear?"

When only a small murmur of assent came in, Ser Oswell stepped up next to her and spoke up in his booming voice.

"Are her grace words clear?"

This time the assents were much loud. She signaled everyone with her to mount up while Ser Oswell helped her with Aemon. Rhaneys was already sitting in front of Arthur, her favorite Kingsgaurd. Drogon lifted off before they left, circling high above them. Their return journey was much faster, with the walls of Starfall appearing on the horizon as the sun went down. She was wondering whether to stop or proceed, as there were other dangers than men in the desert when Drogon suddenly dropped to a much lower height. Confident that the Dragon would protect them, she kept on riding, her entire procession following without any word. Someone must have seen her group in the light because they were met by a group of Dayne soldiers, who escorted them back halfway through.

After explaining to Lord Dayne the necessary part, a ship was arranged to take her children, Lya's body, the Kingsgaurd, Eddard Stark, and her back to the Kingslanding. There was no point in staying in Dorne, more because a raven had come from Sunspear, asking her to be escorted there. She had no desire to be involved in another of Doran's plans. Lord Dayne had agreed to it, promising not to read the raven before she left. The next morning, they boarded the ship early. Sails were raised immediately, and the ship slipped out in the sea, away from her homeland. Drogon showed his presence the evening of that day, and after circling the ship twice, disappeared again. She was sure of seeing a large amount of blood visible on its snout. Praying that it was of some animal, she retired for that night, wondering how she would explain everything to Jaehaerys. The next evening, the captain approached her, informing her about three ships closing on them. Since they were flowing Targaryen sigils, he had decided to inform her. She was on the deck when the ships came closer. A small boat was launched from one of the ships some distance away, and then they turned to join along with her ship. A moment later, she understood why as the waving form of her brother became clear.

Oberyn came upon deck quite worried, checking up on her and Rhaenys and then demanding to know what had happened. When he heard about Lord Stark's intentions, he was all but ready to throw the man overboard. Jae might become angry at his Uncle, but she was sure that he would not like Oberyn throwing Eddard Stark in the sea. His brother also met Lya's son, who seemed to find Oberyn's nose very interesting. 

As they were crossing Dragonstone the next morning, Drogon once again appeared off in the distance. She wanted to check up on her goodmother and Viserys but decided to delay it until Jae was with her. How would Jaehaerys handle talking to Rhaella, she had no idea. An hour after Drogon took up a position above them, a sailor called towards another black mass approaching from the direction of Kingslanding. When she reached the deck, a knot that had formed inside her at the tower loosened a little. In a way, she understood why the Dragonriders were feared. Sitting on the back of Cannibal as it circled around the ship, Jaehaerys Targaryen felt untouchable, powerful, majestic. The Targaryens were always a class of people above the rest; maybe that's why everybody kept trying to humiliate or dominate them. Seeing Lya son' from other world at that moment made her feel inferior, and she was sure she liked that feeling. Suddenly Jae turned towards her and smiled as Cannibal hovered on the side of the ship. She was confused about the reason when a small tug happened at her dress. Looking down, she saw the excited face of her daughter, waving madly at the dragon rider. Shaking her head, she lifted the young girl up, who was trying to speak Jae's name in her broken words.

"Jaeeryys..."

"No, Rhaenys, it's Jaehaerys."

"Jaeeryyy.."

Controlling her laughter, she decided to use another name.

"Jae, Rhaenys. Say, Jae."

This time her daughter had no trouble pronouncing the name. The first three times were just a murmur, but the fourth time try came out in a high squeal.

"Jae......"

She had not expected a man flying on a dragon quite a few yards from the ship to hear it, but somehow Jae did. He seemed to think something for a moment before patting the Dragon. Cannibal lowered slowly and then dropped down entirely in the water. Once again, defying her expectations, it swam up right next to the moving ship. Rhaenys nearly fell off from her arms while squirming before she realized that Jae was less than two feet from her, his hands out in holding motion, a large smile on his face. Since there was no doubt what he was asking for, she carefully passed Rhaenys to his arms while Oberyn held on to her. Once her daughter was seated right in front of her world-traveling brother, Cannibal slipped off the ship's side and then jumped off. Even though it was more than 100 yards, the jump shook the ship badly, nearly making her fall down. Oberyn's cursing was quite inventive, but Rhaneys and Jae's loud shouts as they passed over the ship, covered it.

Even as her heart was praying that her daughter would not fall, one assurance was settling inside it. As long as Jae and his dragons were alive, Rhaenys and Aegon will be safe and have a happy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> So this chapter might feel like a filler, which exactly what it is. I forgot what I had thought about the follow-on chapter, so this is what I came up with. I have missed my notebook in the rush which had all my notes. So the next update, which would be on point, might take a little time. Thank you for bearing with me. :D


	14. Kingslanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia and the party arrive in the city. Jae receives a message from Dragonstone.

** JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN **

He directed Cannibal to fly around the city a few times before landing at the Red Keep. Rhaenys, who had been enjoying at first, had become terrified as Cannibal gained height. Failing to calm her down, he asked the Dragon to take them back. The large Dragon's amusement through the bond was evident as it turned around. With Lord Tarly escorting them and Drogon flying overhead, he had no worries about his baby brother and others. Carrying a babbling Rhaenys on his shoulders, he walked towards the courtyard to properly receive them. There was no doubt that he was breaking some sort of protocol, but he didn't care. He had to suffer through Rhaenys's sometimes intelligible over-explanations for a long time before Elia and others rode in. His sister immediately ran off towards Elia while his attention was drawn to the carriage accompanying them. No-one stopped him as he approached it.

Lyanna Stark was much more beautiful than the stories made out her to be. He had heard that she was just as Arya, but it was not the complete truth. Unlike Arya, Lyanna Stark face held a lot of feminine qualities, even in death. She thought she looked like what a woman Eddard Stark would look like rose many times in his mind. Sometime during his musings, Elia came to stand next to him.

"I am sorry, Jaehaerys. There was nothing either of us could do."

He tried to reply, but the emotions swirling inside him didn't allow any. Elia seemed to understand that as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him in, snapping out commands simultaneously. He heard her asking Oberyn to escort Rhaenys and other children to the nursery, but his mind was too chaotic to consider its implications. Somehow she escorted him to his recently acquired room and handed him a glass of wine. None of them said anything for some time. He had no idea when the tears broke out or when he drifted off to sleep in her embrace.

When he woke up again, the sun had nearly gone down. Calling a servant to bring him some clothes, he walked to the balcony where Drogon was waiting for him. It was now that he recognized something that he had missed earlier. Drogon wanted something, but he had no idea what. The Black Dragon kept on staring at his face and then flew off with a huff, leaving him a lot more confused. Deciding to face this particular problem later, he walked back inside to where the clothes had been brought in.

Outside his room, he was met by a Kingsgaurd, who he recognized by the bat-shaped helmet as Ser Oswell Whent. Both of them stared at each other before the Kinggaurd spoke up in a surly tone.

"The Queen asked me to guard your room, Your Grace."

Biting back a remark, he asked the question this time.

"Where is she?"

"In.... your brother's solar your grace."

Nodding, he started walking towards the solar he had been using the past few days. 

Elia was sitting on one of the chairs, discussing something with Oberyn, when he walked inside, leaving Whent with Ser Jaime outside. The Queen of the seven Kingdoms looked up at his entrance, concern evident on her face. Giving her a pained reassuring smile, he took his seat. Deciding to tackle the most important issue first, he looked at 

"What did ... Lord Eddard do?"

Elia stared at him for a long time before answering. By the end of the explanation, his eyes had been closed as he internally cursed the man who was his uncle in the other world. While he was wondering what was going in Eddard Stark's mind a few days ago, it was not difficult to imagine how much things would have worsened if not for the presence of Drogon. Keeping in mind to consider things more clearly from now, he looked at Elia.

"What do you suggest?"

She gave a large teasing smile to Oberyn before turning towards him.

"We cannot do much. He is still the uncle of the crown prince, Aemon Targaryen."

"Aemon...."

Elia's face fell at that moment.

"I told you about her. She decided on the name, Aemon."

Oberyn was looking at their them with confusion and interest. Understanding what she meant, he tried to control his emotions. When his eyes opened again, he could see Elia shaking her head at Oberyn.

"Anything else that I should know?"

Elia seemed to hesitate a moment before replying.

"Ashara Dayne came back with me."

He was still not sure why it concerned him, but it became clear the next moment.

"She is pregnant with Brandon's child.... not illegitimate."

He had to stop himself from laughing, although he had no idea whether it was due to amusement or additional tension. Both the Martell siblings were silent as he digested the news.

"Does she have any witness?"

"The septon..."

"Someone who is not close to House Dayne or House Targaryen."

She nodded.

"Ethan Glover."

He turned to look at Oberyn, who anticipated his question.

"Lord Glover is conscious and in normal spirits."

"Very well. I have an idea about what to do with the North if you don't have any problem?"

While his question was directed towards Elia, he knew Oberyn would want to say something, But a shake of Elia's head stopped it. After that, they started discussing what to do with other realms. It was nearly an hour after when they were about to leave when a knock sounded on the door. Ser Jaime entered soon after he called.

"Your Grace, Ser Jonothor is here."

It took him some moments to understand who Ser Jaime was talking about. Ser Jonothor Darry, a member of Kingsgaurd, had been stationed at Dragonstone. Asking to send him in, he looked towards Elia, who looked a little shaken. Once Ser Jonothor entered the room, he observed all-around before turning towards him. He had not missed the grimace on the man's face when he saw Elia and Oberyn.

"Your Grace, are you really who they say?"

Not knowing anything better to say, he decided to give the truth about the lie.

"If you mean Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen's son, Jaehaerys Targaryen, Yes I am him."

Ser Jonothor stared at him for a few moments before pulling out a rolled parchment and handing it to him.

"Queen Rhaella had commanded you to follow and announce her words, and then visit Dragonstone, as soon as it is viable."

He wanted to use a lot of things to reply to those impetuous words but held his tongue, instead opting to open the parchment. It took his three readings to come to sense what was written there finally, and it wasn't something he had ever expected. He looked up at the waiting Kingsgaurd, his mind running through multiple things.

"Who all know about this?"

The old Kingsgaurd looked confused for a moment before a look of realization appeared on his face as he looked at Elia and Oberyn.

"Me, The Queen, Prince Viserys, Ser Oswell, Ser Jaime, and the maester at Dragonstone."

"Anybody else, are you sure?"

"I am sure, Your Grace. The Queen herself ensured that nobody else knows."

Nodding, he sent the Kingsgaurd out instruction for him and Whent to keep their mouth shut and send Ser Jaime in. Once the Kingsgaurd exited the room, he looked at Elia. The apprehension on the woman's face was evident. 

"How secure is this room?"

"As much as it can be. Rhaegar chose this because there are no hidden spaces in it."

"How much you trust Jaime?" he had raised the parchment, hoping she would understand his unasked question.

Elia replied without hesitation this time.

"With my life."

Nodding, he looked at Ser Jaime, who had entered the room as Elia was replying. Once the door was closed, he looked at the youngest Kingsgaurd.

"Ser Jaime, did you or Ser Oswell share what you learned from Ser Jonothor with anybody?"

"No, Your Grace."

"Good. Ser Jaime, I am going to ask you something. I want you to answer only if you are totally sure about your answer."

The Kingsgaurd nodded with visible confusion.

"Read this and tell me who will Ser Oswell support?"

He was not sure about his decision to let Jaime Lannister read it but decided that there were ways to make sure the Lannister kept his mouth closed. Anger spread on Jaime Lannister's face before he composed himself and returned the parchment. After a few moments, he spoke up.

"Ser Oswell had always been closer to your brother. He was his closest confidante after Ser Arthur."

Asking him to bring Ser Oswell in, he turned towards Oberyn, who looked quite incensed.

"Who do you care about more? Your sister and her children or your elder brother?"

Oberyn looked confused for a moment but replied soon after, just as Ser Oswell and Ser Jaime entered in the solar.

"Swear it on your sister's head."

Oberyn did it while everyone else looked at him with amazement. He finally read aloud the proclamation sent by Rhaella Targaryen.

**_ "By Royal Command of Queen Rhaella Targaryen _ **

**_ The children of my son Rhaegar Targaryen from Elia Martell of Sunspear are removed from the line of succession for the Iron Throne. My youngest son Prince Viserys Targaryen will be the second in line to the Throne and Prince of Dragonstone. Jaehaerys Targaryen, my eldest alive son, would be King of the Seven Kingdoms and the claimant to Iron Throne." _ **

**_ Jaehaerys, you are to arrive at Dragonstone along with your Dragon immediately. I will ascertain your claim and declare you the king.  _ **

**_ Come soon, my son; your mother wants to see you." _ **

A tense silence spread in the room after his words. He could see Ser Oswell's hand gripping the hilt of his sword. Oberyn blew up as he had expected.

"What the..."

Elia's hand shot out like a whip as it grabbed Oberyn's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Shut the fuck up, Oby."

She turned to look towards him, hope mixed with fear on her face.

"Your Grace?"

He didn't reply to her, instead, looking at the two Kingsgaurd.

"What do you both think? Honest answers, please? I swear that no harm will come to either of you due to it."

"Prince Aegon is the heir to the throne, Your Grace.", Ser Jaime replied.

Ser Oswell was silent as he looked between Ser Jaime and him.

"Would you pardon my words, your grace?"

"I will, Ser Oswell, as long as they are about this matter, I swear."

Ser Oswell was silent for a few moments before speaking up.

"I did not help Rhaegar plan to usurp his father just to give a young Aerys the throne, your grace. Viserys Targaryen is not someone that should sit on the Iron throne. I have seen that boy since he was born. He is as mad and as cruel as they come. I have seen things that I cannot talk about...."

"That's all I wanted to know, Ser Oswell."

He leaned back in his seat, eyes closing, trying to decide whether his next decision was right or not. In the end, it didn't matter. He was not going to let anyone else take what his brother rightly deserved, no matter how legitimate it was. Opening his eyes, he looked at Whent.

"Ser Oswell, a few days ago, Ser Jaime did something that went against his oath, but he did what was right instead of what was easy. I have to ask you to do something like that. It might go against your oaths and even your personal preference, but it is right. Would you do it?"

"Depends on what it is, my prince."

He smiled at the title before taking a giant leap of trust.

"You and Prince Oberyn are going to ensure that Ser Jonothor does not see tomorrow morning or share this with anyone else." 

A lot of times passed before Ser Oswell replied, his face sad and tired.

"As you command, your Grace."

The change of title relaxed him more than anything else. Turning to look at Oberyn, he spoke up.

"Ser Jonothor has been a loyal Kingsgaurd for House Targaryen. His last moments must not be painful."

Oberyn nodded immediately. Turning to look at Ser Jaime, he stood up from his seat.

"You are coming with me to Dragonstone."

As Jaime Lannister relaxed, he added.

"Right now."

"Right now, Your grace?"

"Yes, Ser Jaime. It's time I have a talk with my mother."

"But the ships won't be able to leave till morning, Your Grace."

He turned to look at Ser Jaime, a smile on his face. Elia was smiling too, apparently having guessed what he was planning.

"Well, then you are going to enjoy another trip on a dragon's back, Ser Jaime."

The groan from the Lannister brought a smile to everyone's face, despite the tense atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Sorry for the long delay. My laptop finally gave up on me, and it's not as easy to type on a tablet or phone. Anyway, the updates are here.
> 
> Do comment what you think about it.


End file.
